Ein neues Leben Eine neue Zukunft
by MichiruKaio
Summary: Usagi wird von den Senshis verstoßen und kehrt Japan den Rücken. Nach 5 Jahren steht sie vor der Herrausforderung zurück zu kehren doch... Wer ist ihr Gegner und wer ihr Freund? Werden ihre neuen Freunde ihr beistehen? Wird sich ihr Traum erfüllen?
1. Prolog

Ein neues Leben

**Ein neues Leben . Eine neue Zukunft**

_Hi Leser,  
sorry das ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe. Dennoch war ich nicht untätig. Derweil schrieb ich an diesem Fanfiction, welcher seit Ewigkeiten in meinem Kopf rumspuckt. Nur ob ich sehr schnell allen weiter schreiben kann weiß ich nicht. Da ich diesen nur in mein "Notizbuch" schreibe und schreiben werde. Also wenn dort ein Kapitel fertig ist werde ich es wohl ach hier übertragen._

**Prolog**

Fünf Jahre waren bereits vergangen seit dem die einst fröhliche Frau ihre Heimat den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Sie schwor sich dabei nie wieder zurück zu kommen. Es hielt sie nichts mehr in diesem Land der aufgehenden Sonne, welches für 18 Jahre ihre Heimat war und einmal auch für alle Zeit sein sollte.  
Es gab viele Ursachen für diese Entscheidung, doch ein paar Gravierende lösten sie erst aus. Urplötzlich schien die Kriegerin der Zeit, einen Fehler erkannt zu haben und behauptete Sailor Moon wäre nicht die richtige Mondprinzessin. Ebenso sollte dieser Fehler zur Folge gehabt haben, dass so viele Dämonen auftauchten. Es kam zu einem fürchterlichen und gleichzeitig unsinnigen Streit. Als dessen Folge die ehemalige Prinzessin sich von ihren Freunden abwendete. Man vertrieb sie als Senshi, Prinzessin, Freundin und Mensch. Alles wurde ihr genommen, doch die letzten Punkte trafen die junge Frau besonders stark. Vier Jahre lang hatte sie sich gewünscht in Frieden und Harmonie zu leben. Sie hasste es zu kämpfen, doch wurde ihr dies mit 14 Jahren bestimmt. Man verlangte von ihr Mut und Kraft. Doch verlieh ihr nur das eigene Herz, die Macht gegen ihre Gegner zu bestehen. Ihr Glaube war stärker als die dunklen Mächte. Nun sollten sich die Wege der Sailor Senshi trennen.  
Jedoch trennte sich auch ihr Geliebter von ihr. Es war ein schwerer Schlaf für sie zu sehen, dass ihr Freund in ihr nur die einstige Vergangenheit liebte oder besser die Person, welche sie 4 Jahre lang gesagt bekam zu sein, die Prinzessin des Mondreiches. Der Erdprinz wand sich von ihr ab, ebenso wie die Kriegerinnen, die sie schützen sollten und selbst geschützt hatte. Es tat ihr weh, dass sich jeder ihrer eigentlichen Freunde gegen sie stellte. Dabei wollte sie nur in Frieden und Harmonie mit ihnen leben, dennoch verwehrte man es ihr. Keiner der Senshis wollte noch etwas mit einem einfachen Menschen zu tun haben, besonders wenn dieser Dämonen anzog wie Licht die Motten. Dabei sollte man behaupten, dass sie besonders dadurch Schutz benötigte. Wo ihr doch die Fähigkeit sich zu verwandeln mit der Brosche, ebenso abgenommen wurde.  
Einige Zeit lang versuchte sie sich wieder mit ihnen gut zu stellen, doch griffen diese sie regelmäßig an, wenn sie sich ihnen nährte. Bis man es ihr Verbot zu ihnen zu kommen. Betrübt musste sie einsehen, dass ihre einstigen Freunde niemals wahre Freunde waren. Als solche wären sie anders mit ihr umgesprungen, doch schienen eben diese nichts aus den Fehlern ihrer Gegner zu lernen, sondern begingen diese selbst. Die Enttäuschung sammelte sich im Herzen der blonden Frau, doch weinte sie nicht mehr, wie man es erwartete. Keine einzige Träne verließ ihre Augen.  
Erneut verging eine Woche in welcher sie zwar weiter zur Schule ging, sich jedoch immer mehr in sich zurückzog. Sie wurde ein Eigenbrödler und keiner schien sie zu erreichen, geschweige de es zu bemerken.  
An einem Tag begegnete sie ihrer einstigen Freundin aus dem Kindergarten und der Mittelstufe, Naru Osaka. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie die wahre Prinzessin wäre und enttäuscht sei, dass ihre eigene Freundin ihre Identität gestohlen hatte. Sie behauptete, dass sie Usagi selbst behauptet die Prinzessin zu sein, dabei wäre sie wenn überhaupt nur eine Dienstmagd gewesen. Es war ein Schock diese Anschuldigungen zu hören, besonders von ihrer Sandkastenfreundin. Sie behauptete gar, dass es ihr doch selbst hätte auffallen müssen allein durch die schlechten Schulleistungen und Umgangsformen. Erneut stellte sich eine Freundin gegen sie.  
Als sie am nächsten Tag nach Hause kam und die Einkäufe verstaute, sowie alle Zimmer noch einmal aufgeräumt hatte, setzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hoffte, dass sich ihre Eltern freuen würden über die Ordnung und Sauberkeit, schließlich war sie bereits 18 Jahre alt, auch wenn sie in Japan erst mit 21 als erwachsen gezählt wurde. Ihre Familie sollte am späten Nachmittag des folgenden Tages nach Hause kommen. Sie waren nach Amerika geflogen, durch einen Wettbewerb ihres Bruders, welchen er gewann. Damals wollte sie nicht mit, da sie erst von der Schule hätte befreit werden müssen und zeigen wollte, dass sie auch allein zu Recht kam. Nun hätte sie dies gern mit der derzeitigen Einsamkeit getauscht.  
Am Samstag erschien in den Nachrichten plötzlich eine Unglücksnachricht, welche Usagi nur mit halbem Ohr hörte. Sie war dabei ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und den versäumten Stoff nach zu holen. Doch wurde dies kurz darauf durch ein Klingeln an der Haustür gestört. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass ihre Eltern fast da sein sollten und so ging sie in Erwartung ihre Eltern zu begrüßen zur Tür. Doch dort standen nur zwei Uniformierte.  
"Sind sie Tsukino Usagi?" fragte einer der Beiden, woraufhin diese nur verwundert nickte. Gleichzeitig breitete sich auch schon ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus.  
"Es gab einen Unfall...", begann einer der Fremden, doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte tat es die junge blonde Frau bereits.  
"Die Nachrichten! Sind sie tot? ... Alle?" fragte sie geschockt, aber in einem seltsam ruhigen Ton.  
Besorgt stimmten die Polizisten zu. Es war ihnen bekannt, dass die Nachrichten bereits darüber berichteten, was ihre Arbeit nicht unbedingt vereinfachte. Usagi war in diesem Moment erst eingefallen worum die letzten Meldungen handelten. Ebenso verspürte sie auch erst jetzt die ungewisse Unruhe, sowie eine Befriedigung des Wissens. Ruhig und mit klarer Stimme bedankte sie sich, es war untypisch für sie doch konnte sie nichts anderes tun, in diesem Moment. Ihr fielen keine Fragen ein, genauso wie keine Tränen liefen. Den Polizisten war es nur recht, da sie solche Wege immer hassten, niemanden fiel es leicht solche Nachrichten zu überbringen.  
Als die Zwei verwunden waren ging Usagi wie betäubt zur Kommode und sah in den Spiegel. Ruhig nahm sie die Schere aus dem Schubfach und schnitt sich die langen Haare bis zu den Ohren. Noch trug sie die Zöpfe mit dem Haarknoten, welche sie jetzt öffnete. Nun reichte ihr Haar nur noch bis zu den Schulterblättern. Schnell lief sie in ihr Zimmer, griff sich einen Koffer und stopfte dort die wenigen Sachen rein, die keine Erinnerungen an ehemalige Freunde trugen.  
Ein letztes Mal nahm sie für das Erste in einer Kurzschlussreaktion ihren Mut zusammen. Sie empfand keine Trauer, weder für ihre verstorbene Familie, noch für den Verlust ihres langen Haares und viel weniger gegenüber ihren ehemaligen Freunden. Noch hatte sie nicht ganz registriert, dass ihre Familie tot war.  
Sie wollte ein neues Leben beginnen, ein Leben in dem niemand sie kannte. Zügig machte sie sich auf zum Flughafen um dort den nächsten Flieger zu nehmen. Es war ihr egal wohin der zukünftige Weg sie führen würde. Uninteressant ob nach Amerika, Europa, Australien, Afrika oder andere Teile Asiens, nur sollte er nicht mehr in Japan weiter gehen.

_ENDE / Prolog_

So hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es werden auch noch viele viele weitere folgen. Welche erst im Laufe der Zeit online kommen, wie oben erwähnt.  
Ich weiß, dass Usagi sehr seltsam reagiert. Doch werde ich versuchen es in den nächsten Kapiteln langsam zu erklären. Wartet bis zu Schluss. gg Dieses steht grob ja schon fest.  
Es wird jedoch keine Verbindung mehr mit UsaxMamoru oder UsaxSeiya geben. Wobei ich nicht einmal sicher bin ob Seiya auftauchen wird. Dies wird sich beim Schreiben zeigen.  
Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr Ideen und Gedanken mit einbringen, so kann ich gucken ob es sich mit meinen Ideen deckt oder sich vielleicht einbauen lässt. Wird jedenfalls noch sehr interessant.


	2. Ein neues Leben ein neues Ziel

Ein neues Leben

**Ein neues Leben – Eine neue Zukunft**

_Hi Leser!  
So nun habe ich auch das 1. Kapitel endlich komplett abgetippt und könnte mich für die Länge fast selbst köpfen. drop  
Hoffe es ist nicht zu lang und doch interessant. -°  
Achtung: Ich weiß vieles ist nicht so schnell möglich wie normal aber lasst dies bitte außer acht, es ist nur ein Fanfiktion. °  
_

**Kapitel 1 - Ein neues Leben und ein neues Ziel  
**

Unruhig lief die junge Frau in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Sie hatte es geschafft für ihre Arbeit weltweite Anerkennung zu bekommen. Das Schreiben, welches auf dem Schreibtisch lag bestätigte dies. Doch war ihr nicht ganz wohl bei dem Inhalt des Briefes. Man wollte, dass sie ihr Konzept in einem anderen Land ebenfalls einbrachte. Dies würde jedoch bedeuten, dass sie zurückkehren müsste. Dorthin wo alles begonnen hatte vor fünf langen Jahren. Usagi wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie dafür schon bereit war. Sie hatte Angst es nicht zu schaffen, es war die Angst wieder in den alten Trott zu fallen, die Alte zu werden.  
Während Usagi sich diese Gedanken machte kam Maya ins Zimmer gestürmt und blieb abrupt still stehen als sie ihre Freundin so aufgewühlt ihre Runden laufen sah. Sie kannte diese nervige Angewohnheit von ihr gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie mal wieder irgendwo ein Problem hatte, ohne eine Lösung zu finden. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihr ein paar Minuten zu bis es ihr reichte, da die Blonde sie noch nicht einmal registriert hatte. Urplötzlich pfiff sie auf den Finger was Usagi, die es nicht erwartet hatte, zusammenschrecken lies.  
"Wenn du so weiter machst bilden sich hier noch Laufspuren." sagte sie amüsiert wegen den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin. Diese stand noch immer wie vom Blitz getroffen vor ihr und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann Maya in ihr Büro gekommen war, doch wusste sie es einfach nicht.  
"Na wo warst du dieses mal mit den Gedanken? Ich stehe schon seit fünf Minuten hier und du bemerkst es nicht einmal. Eine Klasse Erzieherin bist du, die nicht mal mitbekommt was um sie herum geschieht." schimpfte Maya spielerisch mit ihr was Usagi zum Lächeln brachte.  
"Tut mir Leid", antwortete sie und wurde gleichzeitig auch etwas rot, zu oft hatte Maya sie in solchen Situationen überrascht, wodurch es ihr schwer fiel eine Ausrede zu finden.  
"Keine Ausflüchte! Sag was ist dein geheimes Problem!" kam es auch prompt mitten in diesen Gedanken, wo zu Maya näher an den Schreibtisch ging und sich den Brief angelte. Kurz überflog sie ihn um daraufhin auch schon ihrer etwas älteren Freundin um den Hals zu fallen, wie eine 14-jährige.  
"Sag nicht dein Problem ist Japan!" rief sie ungläubig aus, als sie den unsicheren Blick ihrer Freundin sah.  
"Das ist doch Spitze! Also wirklich, was hast du den? Endlich haben sie auch in anderen Ländern unsere Idee anerkannt. Da werden wir in Japan sicher keine großen Probleme mehr haben." sagte sie schnell. Der braunharrige Wirrkopf kannte Japan nur von Erzählungen und wollte schon immer in dieses Land. Ihr gefielen die ganzen Geschichten um dieses Land. Als sie Usagi kennen gelernt hatte wollte sie von ihr so viel wie möglich über dieses Land erfahren. Doch hatte diese bis heute nicht ein Wort über ihr Leben dort erwähnt. Nur das nötigste war davon bekannt, sowie alles was man auch in Büchern lesen konnte. Ihre eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen waren verborgen. Etwas für die neugierige Maya unverständliches auf einer Seite. Dennoch zwang sie niemanden zu etwas was er nicht wollte, sie spürte wenn jemand nichts sagen wollte und zwar Gesellschaft aber dennoch Ruhe benötigte.  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich mache mir wohl zu viele Gedanken."  
Sie hatte sich verändert und war erwachsen geworden. Manchmal erkannte sie selbst nicht mehr wer vor ihr im Spiegel war. Jedenfalls nicht im Vergleich zu der Person, die sie vor fünf Jahren in Japan noch war. Dabei hatte es nicht mal etwas mit dem Aussehen zu tun. Einzig ihre freunde und die Kinder schafften es immer wieder die alte Usagi hinter dem Panzer, der Unnahbarkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit, hervor zu holen. Besonders Maya und Celine hatten ein Talent dafür entwickelt, wenn sie wie heute in Gedanken war oder einfach nur zu ernst wurde. Mit einem Lächeln dachte Usagi an die Anfänge in diesem Land.

Es war im August gewesen als sie nach Frankreich kam. Dabei hatte sie nichts anderes als ein wenig Geld, sowie ihren kleinen Koffer. Damals konnte sie noch nicht einmal Französisch. Dennoch hatte sie beschlossen es zu versuchen. Sie wollte ein neues Leben beginnen und wäre bereit alles Mögliche zu tun, auch wenn es nicht leicht sein würde.  
Dies waren die ersten Wochen und Monate mit Sicherheit nicht. So viel musste sie lernen. Dabei stellte sie fest wie viel sie sich immer hatte helfen lassen. Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf. Sie kam anfangs in einer kleinen Familie unter, welche ein Aupairmädchen suchte für ihre Tochter. Das Ehepaar war überrascht als eine Japanerin sich auf ihren Artikel meldete. Mit ihrem doch recht holprigen Englisch versuchte diese sich verständlich zu machen, da sie noch nicht viel Französisch konnte. Dennoch beschlossen diese es zu versuchen und nahmen Usagi bei sich auf. Welche daraufhin von der Herberge aus in den Haushalt einzog. Was sich für die Familie als Glücksfall entpuppte, da kurz darauf das Kind fast gestorben wäre bei einem Brand im Haus.  
An jenem Abend hatte Usagi nicht gut geschlafen und hatte es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht, als ihr ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase stieg, es roch verbrannt. Zügig lief sie nach draußen und sah auch schon die schwarzen Dunstschwaden des Rauches in der Luft. Schnell schloss sie ihre Zimmertür und kniete sich auf den Boden um zum Kinderzimmer gegenüber zu gelangen. Glücklicherweise waren die Türen sehr dicht, wodurch kaum Rauch in die Rume gelang. Usagi hatte Angst, vor dem Rauch, dem Feuer welches irgendwo brannte und davor auch diese Familie zu verlieren. Das Paar war ausgegangen um mit Freunden einen Geburtstag zu feiern. Als sie endlich ins Zimmer des Kindes kam schloss sie schnell die Tür und sah nach jenem. Dem Mädchen ging es jedoch zum Glück gut. Es schlief friedlich. Kurzer Hand suchte sich die 18-jährige Handtücher, die sie im angrenzenden Bad nass machen konnte und legte sie vor den Öffnungen um die rahmen. Sie ahnte, dass sie nach unten nicht mehr raus kommen würde. Schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und rief um Hilfe. Doch war die Straße wie leergefegt. In keinem Haus war Licht und auch sonst gab es nirgendwo eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Besorgt nahm sie das kleine Mädchen hoch und hielt ihr ein feuchtes Tuch vor Mund und Nase. Gleichzeitig passte sie auf, dass sie es nicht ersticken würde. Vorsichtig öffnete sie erneut die Tür und kniete sich samt dem Baby auf den Boden. Sie konnte nur wenig erkennen und versuchte sich zu beeilen, aus dem Haus zu kommen.  
Im selben Moment waren die Eltern des Mädchens auf dem Weg und waren geschockt als sie vom Weiten bereits den Rauch sahen, sowie die blauen Lichter der Feuerwehr. Als sie näher darauf zukamen konnten sie es kaum glauben. Es war fast alles abgebrannt. Doch nirgendwo sahen sie ihr Baby sowie die Japanerin. In der Wohnung hatte sich niemand mehr aufgehalten, wie sie von der Feuerwehr erfahren hatten. Man hatte sie von der Polizei aus informiert. Erleichtert konnten sie dort Usagi vorfinden eingehüllt in einer Decke und ihrem Kind im Arm. Diese stand ebenfalls sofort auf als sie erkannte wer eben eingetreten war. Der Schock war auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte wurde sie schon von der Frau herzlich umarmt. Kurz darauf auch von deren Mann. Das Ehepaar war erleichtert als sie die Zwei gesund sahen, dass sie ihr Glück kaum fassen konnten.  
Notgedrungen zog die Familie zu den Verwandten bis das Haus wieder bewohnbar war. Usagi nahmen sie mit, welche daraufhin Maya kennen lernte. Diese war ein Jahr junger als Usagi und befand sich gerade in den Prüfungen zum Abitur. Von Anfang an verstanden sich die Beiden sehr gut. Nicht zuletzt da Usagi ihre Cousine gerettet hatte sondern auch Japanerin war. Die Abiturientin interessierte sich für alles Mögliche rund um Japan, wodurch sie Usagi besonders am Anfang mit Fragen löcherte. Doch die Antworten gingen nie über den allgemeinen Bereich hinaus. Niemals nannte sie den wahren Grund für ihre Reise nach Frankreich. Dennoch gab es noch viele andere Dinge, die Usagi tun musste und das wichtigste war es endlich richtig Französisch zu lernen. Maya half ihr dabei mit vergnügen besonders da sie Usagi überredet hatte ihr etwas Japanisch bei zu bringen.  
Erneut vergingen ein paar Monate und es wurde Dezember. Usagi war auf dem weg nach Hause und beeilte sich. Sie lebte nun bereits seit 4 Monaten in Frankreich und auch jetzt lebte sie noch bei der Familie Dupont, welche auch über die Wintermonate hinweg noch bei den Verwandten wohnte. Da sich die Renovierungsarbeiten noch sehr lange hinzogen. Auf dem Weg von der Sprachschule zum Haus begegnete sie einem kleinen Mädchen, welches in einer Nische Schutz vor dem Schnee suchte. Usagi war darüber verwundert und ging zu ihr. Doch versuchte sich das Kind hinter den Mülltonen zu verstecken, was ihr nicht so gelang.  
Vorsichtig kam Usagi näher und stellte geschockt fest, dass die gesamte Kleidung des Mädchens vollständig mit Blut überzogen war. Obwohl scheinbar älteren Datums. Sanft sprach sie zu ihr, in dem sie jedoch Französisch, Englisch und Japanisch miteinander vermischt. Da ihr in keiner Sprache die richtigen Worte einfallen wollten. Nur schwer gelang es ihr dem Mädchen zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ihr nichts tun würde, sondern nur helfen wollte. Ruhig stand sie auf und wollte der Kleinen aufhelfen, dabei fielen ihr die wunden Füße auf, welche blutrot und mit einigen Blasen und Schnitten geziert waren. Geschockt besah sie sich diese Verletzungen. Ihr war bewusst, dass diese behandelt werden mussten und nahm das Kind auf den Arm. etwas stimmte da doch ganz und gar nicht, darin war sich Usagi sicher. Schnell versuchte sie zu einem Arzt zu kommen.  
Im Krankenhaus wurde ihr das Kind abgenommen und entsprechend behandelt. Währenddessen musste sich die junge Japanerin den Fragen der Polizei stellen, welche die Krankenschwestern gerufen hatten. Usagi fühlte sich bei den Fragen sehr unwohl, da sie nur helfen wollte und sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Zudem verstand sie nicht alles, da viele Wörter ihr noch unbekannt waren.  
Einige Zeit später brachte eine junge Ärztin das Kind zu der Gruppe. Nun trug das Mädchen einen Schlafanzug des Krankenhauses, da die Sachen von ihr entsorgt wurden. Sofort lief das Kind zu Usagi und klammerte sich an ihr fest. es erschien so als wollte sie sich verstecken.  
Überrascht beobachteten die Ärztin, Schwestern und Polizisten die sich zeigende Szene. Hatte die Ausländerin nicht beteuert das Kind nicht zu kennen? Irgendwie schien es verwirrend.  
Usagi versuchte das Kind zu beruhigen und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. Das Mädchen hatte sich richtig festgeklammert an ihr.  
"Ich will nicht allein hier bleiben." sagte es ängstlich und verstört.  
"Aber warum nicht kleines Mädchen?" fragte Usagi in einem recht einfachen Französisch.  
Bei der ersten Begegnung vor etwa eineinhalb Stunden war sie verwundert und geschockt gewesen. Wodurch ihr kaum französische Wörter eingefallen waren. Nun hatte sich jedoch ein wenig beruhigt und konnte im einfachen Worten das Kind beruhigen.  
Daraufhin blieb sie noch ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus bis die Familie Dupont sie abholte. Usagi hatte sie angerufen und erklärt warum sie so lange fort blieb.  
Mit einigen Versprechen wieder zu kommen lies das Kind sie daraufhin auch gehen, welches ihr im Gegenzug verraten hatte, dass sie Celine hieß.

Ihr Leben hatte sich daraufhin wirklich drastisch verändert. Obgleich es anfangs nicht einfach war. Celine welche eine Waise war und ihre Familie vermisste suchte sie in Usagi. Woraufhin sie sich weigerte in ein Heim zu gehen und bei ihr blieb.  
Ein wenig später zog Usagi aus und suchte sich eine eigene Wohnung zusammen mit Celine und Maya, welche eine sehr gute Freundin geworden war.  
Nach und nach wurden es immer mehr neue Freunde und vor allem Kinder, die sich zu Usagi hingezogen fühlten, dass sie entschlossen ein Waisenheim aufzubauen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es auch etwas aufzubauen was es bis dahin noch nicht gab.  
Ein geerbtes Grundstück von der Familie Dupont bildete den Anfang, da es zu weit außerhalb war und nie dahin fuhren. Sie schenkten es Usagi und ihren Freunden um anderen Kindern zu helfen. Langsam wurde aus der Villa ein Heim, woran sich aufgrund der wachsenden Kinderzahl ein Kindergarten, sowie Schulen ansiedelten. Selbst der Krankenbereich reichte nicht mehr aus wodurch ein eigenständiges Gebäude für ein Krankenhaus errichtet wurde.  
Mit Hilfe aller an diesem Ort lebenden erreichten sie vieles im Eiltempo. Besonders aber auch durch die ländliche Lage und der verhältnismäßig kurzen Entfernung zum Meer reisten oft Familien an, welche um eine Pension baten. Schnell wurden Bungalows angesiedelt, in welchen Familien leben konnten. Doch auch viele geschwächte Kinder, welche nur ungern auf eine Kur wollten fanden hier ihren Platz. Die frische Luft und das Klima waren ein Glücksfall. Nicht sehr weit entfernt entstand somit auch ein kleines Dorf, das sich mit seinem Wachstum jedoch noch zu einer Kleinstadt entwickeln sollte. Dennoch wurde zu dem einstigen Heim ein angenehmer Abstand gewährt, welcher auf beiden Seiten positiver Anklang fand. Getrennt von einem großen Park mit einem kleinen Streichelzoo von einmal verletzten Tieren um die sich besonders die "Heimlinge" kümmerten.  
Das gesamte System wurde gefeiert und bald schon in anderen Ländern umgesetzt. Wodurch Usagi selbst ab und zu verreiste um bei den Anfängen zu helfen. Obwohl es oft nur kleinere Zweigstellen wurden.  
Nun hatte auch Asien dieses System wahrgenommen und für sich gefunden. Sie baten ihnen ein geeignetes Grundstück außerhalb der Großstadt Tokyo an, in Japan.

Der Brief lag in Englisch verfasst auf dem Tisch und hatte sie verunsichert.  
War sie nach 5 Jahren soweit erneut in diesem Land zu leben? Sie hatte bewiesen, etwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Nicht allein, dass wusste sie. Aber mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung aller Freunde. Sie, Usagi Tsukino, würde es schaffen. Usagi war sich nun sicherer und erwog Maya beim nächsten Mal zu danken, dass sie ihr die Entscheidungen vereinfachte.  
Vielleicht würde sie nun auch beginnen ihr Ziel alle Teile des Betriebes zusammenzuschließen. In dem sie immer wieder die Möglichkeit zum Tauschen anbieten würde. Besonders die Jugendlichen würden sich darüber freuen auch andere Länder kennen zu lernen.


	3. Man muss weiterlebenVermisste Freundin

Ein neues Leben

**Ein neues Leben – Eine neue Zukunft**

**Kapitel 2 - Man muss Weiterleben - Eine vermisste Freundin  
**  
Wellen brachen sich an den Klippen und der Wind strich der Frau, auf ihrem Motorrad, durchs Haar. Die Blondine sah schweigend auf das Meer und hing ihren Gedanken nach.  
Fünf Jahren waren vergangen seit dem sie ihre Freundin nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die Person, welche ihr zeigte was es heißt zu Leben und zu Lachen. Doch schien besonders das Lachen mit jener Person gegangen zu sein. Nur selten kam es über ein Schmunzeln oder gar Lächeln hinaus. Besonders da die Traurigkeit nie ganz aus ihren Augen verschwand. Sie gab sich nun einmal mit die Schuld an dieser Miesere.  
Seufzend entschloss sie sich zurück zu fahren, in die Wohnung welche sie mit ihrer Ziehtochter bewohnte. Sie hatte sich bereits vor einiger Zeit von ihrer langjährigen Partnerin getrennt und sich diese Wohnung besorgt. In der Nähe von der Wohnung ihrer ehemaligen Freundin, um welche sie sich kümmerte.

Hotaru erwartete sie bereits in der Küche, wo sie am Herd stand. Es war erstaunlich wie aus dem früher zurückgezogenen Mädchen so eine aufgeweckte und fröhliche Frau geworden war. Obwohl auch sie traurig über den Verlust ihrer Freundin war, so hatte sie sich doch sehr verändert. Chibi-Usa und Usagi waren damals die Auslöser mit ihrer natürlichen Fröhlichkeit und dem unerschütterlichen Glauben an die Menschen. Nur langsam hatten sie es damals verstanden. Jede von ihnen mit den eigenen Problemen belastet. Sicher war auch Michiru für Haruka wichtig gewesen. Als erste hatte sie sich mit ihr beschäftigt, einer sturen und einsamen Sportlerin. Zu einer Zeit in der sie nicht wusste, was sie noch tun sollte. Erst die neue Aufgabe welche sie zwar zu beginn abgelehnt hatte half ihr beim Kennen lernen des Lebens.  
"Grübel' nicht so viel, Ruka-kun, sonst bekommst du noch vor deinem 30. Falten." Neckte sie die Jüngere, um sie aus den trüben Gedanken zu locken.  
"Witzbold, was brauchst du da eigentlich zusammen?" Erwiderte die Ältere und gab ihr eine kleine Kopfnuss.  
"Au, was wohl ne Misosuppe. Schließlich will ich im Gegensatz zu dir auch mal etwas essen. Demnach darfst du also auch schon mal anfangen den Tisch zu decken."  
Spielerisch grummelnd erfüllte Haruka diese Aufgabe und deckte den Tisch. Es war ein Glück für sie, dass Hotaru mit ihr gekommen war. Zu oft würde sie vergessen etwas für sich zu tun. Sie würde wieder die AlteHaruka werden, was sie selbst nicht wollte.

Gemeinsam unternahmen die Zwei immer wieder Ausflüge, obwohl es besonders für Hotaru fasst schon ein Kampf war ihre Freundin und Ziehmutter zu bestimmten Ausstellungen und Messen mitzunehmen. Trotz der gemeinsamen Interesse für Kunst und Musik. So tat sich Haruka doch im medizinischen Ausstellungen schwer oder allem was mit altem Japanisch zusammenhing. Nun war letzteres jedoch nicht so verwunderlich, war es doch selbst in der Schule ihr ein verhasstes Fach gewesen. Ähnlich schwer tat sich dagegen Hotaru wenn es um motorisierte Themen ging. Sie hatte mit der Technik nichts am Hut.  
Dennoch konnte die Sportlerin ihre Freundin überzeugen mit ihre gemeinsam Sport zumachen, obwohl diese es nicht mochte. Einige Zeit später fand sie jedoch auch gefallen daran und lief gern eine Weile mit Haruka zusammen und steigerte sich immer wieder. trotzdesen sie der Windkriegerin nie das Wasser würde reichen können.

Die Brünette seufzte als sie das Schild vor dem Geschäft umdrehte und die Tür abschloss. Endlich war Feierabend für sie und vor ihr lag ein freies Wochenende. Ihr Traum von einem eigenen Geschäft hatte sie sich bisher noch nicht erfüllen können. Irgendwie musste sie ihn aufgegeben haben, begraben wie so vieles. Vor Fünf Jahren war sie dabei noch fest entschlossen alles zu erreichen. Warum hatte sie also aufgegeben? Sie wusste es nicht genau.  
Wirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ach was sie hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr gehabt. Setsuna hatte es damals bereits angedeutet. Als Senshi konnten sie nicht alle ihre Träume erfüllen, sie mussten die Prinzessin und deren Traum beschützen. Doch was war das für ein Traum? Als sie in Usagi noch die Prinzessin sehen konnte wusste sie es genau, eine friedliche Welt für ihre Freunde. Aber was hatte Naru für welche? Nie hatten sie mit ihr gekämpft. Im Gegenteil Naru blieb in Sicherheit und schickte sie in den Kampf, als wäre sie nicht nur eine Prinzessin sondern der Feldmarschall persönlich. es fiel ihr schwer sich in ihre neue Prinzessin hinein zu versetzen. Dabei konnte man sie ja verstehen. Im Gegensatz zu Usagi hatte sie nie gekämpft, besonders da die neuen Gegner stärker waren als, die welche sie zu Beginn bekämpft hatten. So mussten sie sich weniger Sorgen machen als bei Usagi während des Kampfes. Diese hatte ja doch sehr oft ihr Leben riskiert und gegeben, für sie und alle anderen Freunde von ihr.  
Weiter in ihren Gedanken vertief schloss sie ihr Apartment auf und trat ein. Im Schlafzimmer zog sie sich um und lächelte leicht traurig als sie ein Bild von Usagi und sich sah. Es war ein herrlicher Tag damals gewesen und sie hatten viel Spass. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen hatte sie die gemeinsamen Bilder nicht zerstört oder verschlossen, sie wollte die Erinnerung an diese besondere Freundin weiter behalten. Egal ob es schlecht wäre oder nicht. Usagi war nun einmal eine wichtige Person in ihrem Leben.

_Ende / Kapitel 2 - Man muss Weiterleben - Eine vermisste Freundin / Fortsetzung folgt_

So nun ist auch das 2. Kapitel von 4 bereits kompletten bereits abgetippt. Hoffe es gefällt euch. 


	4. Eine Reise beginnt

Bevor die Reise nach Japan beginnen konnte mussten noch einige Dinge geklärt werden

**Kapitel 3 – Eine Reise beginnt **

Bevor die Reise nach Japan beginnen konnte mussten noch einige Dinge geklärt werden. Usagi sah auf die Listem welche sie erarbeitet hatte.

Wer reist mit?

Welche Aufgaben sind zu erfüllen?

Wer ist Vertretung in Frankreich?

Wie lautet der Arbeitsplan der nächsten Wochen?

Kontakte in Japan aufbauen!

Wohnung fürdie Zwischenzeit in Tokyo suchen!

► Möglichst allte Wohnung, wenn nicht verkauft/vermietet?

Japanischkurse suchen!

Es war noch manches zu tun und die schwierigste Aufgabe würde sein es den Kindern beizubringen. Schließlich konnte sie diese nicht mitnehmen. Besonders Celine würde der Abschied schwer fallen. Dabei hasste Usagi es wenn auch nur eines der Kinder weinte. Das Lachen war ihr nun einmal lieber. Trotzdesen sie wusste, dass es immer Beides geben würde und sollte. Selbst Tränen konnten manche Wunden heilen.

Stürmisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wieso war sie so dämlich und zerbrach sich darüber den Kopf? Sie sollte demnächste unter die Philosophen gehen. Maya hatte eindeutig Recht. Wenn sie so weiter machte, wäre sie bald zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, da sie immer neue Probleme sah.Also begann sie einige der Punkte auf ihrer Liste abzuhacken.

Mitfahren würden Maya, Felicitas und Jeanne. Sie selbst ebenfalls, was jedoch davor schon klar war. Da alle Englisch konnten würde es leichter sein eine Sprachschule zu finden. Schließlich mussten sie sich auf Japanisch verständigen können und so mindestens einen Teil des Vorstellungsgespräches durchführen. Selbst wenn ein gutes Englisch bei jedem Pflicht war. Aber dies sollte bei der Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Heimen verständlich sein. Zu mal sie auch dort die Möglichkeit haben wollte mehrere Sprachen anzugliedern. Hier in Frankreich hatte sie die Sprachen Französisch, Englisch, Deutsch und Spanisch fest integriert. Gleichzeitig hatte auch sie sich wenigstens die Grundkenntnisse in den letzten zwei Sprachen angeeignet. Wobei ihr das gelernte Französisch und Englisch sehr half. Wobei sie in beiden Sprachen fast perfekt sprechen konnte. Etwas das sie níe für möglich gehalten hätte während ihres Lebens in Japan. Unterschieden sich zudem die Sprachen sehr von der Japanischen.

Ein weiteres Problem wäre die Unterkunft für 4 Personen, gern würde sie das alte Haus nehmen, welches ihren Eltern gehört hatte. In diesem Gedanken griff sie das Telefon und lies sich in Japan über diese Adresse informieren. Man sagte ihr, dass dieses Haus verkauft wäre jedoch unbewohnt sei. Sie sollte sich für nähere Informationen bei dem Besitzer melden. Was sie daraufhin auch tat. Kurzer Hand wählte sie die neue Nummer und wartete.

"Moshi-moschi Tenou." Antwortete eine Stimme auf der Gegenleitung. Usagi wäre fast das Telefon aus der Hand gefallen als sie den Nachnamen erfuhr. Beinahe wollte sie schon auflegen, doch riss sie sich noch einmal zusammen.

„Pardon, eh gomen nasai," entschuldigte sie sich erst auf Französisch und daraufhin auf Japanisch, „ist die Besitzerin des Hauses in Juban … zu sprechen?" fragte sie leicht verwundert. Irgendwie kam ihr die Stimme auf der anderen Seite bekannt vor.

Auch die Person in Japan war verwundert. Wer war diese Person, welche dort nach dem Haus von den Tsukinos fragte? Dabei hörte sie nicht wie die Wohnungstür aufging und Haruka sie fragend ansah.

„Wer ist dran?" fragtge siese auch schon Hotaru, die daraufhin nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Obwohl ihr die Stimmte nicht unbekannt war. Als sie die Sprechmuschel zuhielt antwortete sie.

„Eine Französin glaube ich, sie fragt nach dem Haus und kann auch Japanisch."

Unruhig sah Haruka sich dieser Information gegenüber und nahm Hotaru das Telefon ab.

„Gomen nasei. Kochira wa Tenou Haruka desu. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" sagte sie und wartete kurz da vernahm diese auch schon ein erschrockenes „Haruka!" aus der Leitung, was diese Aufhorchen lies.

„Ja, Haruka ist mei Name. Dürfte ich ihnen weiter helfen?" fragte sie erneut. Verwirrt kam nun die Antwort aus Frankreich:

„Wie kommt es das du das Haus in Juban besitzt?"

Es war eine seltsame Frage und diese verwunderte Haruka und Hotaru gleichermaßen, da sie das Telefon auf Laut gestellt hatten.

„Woher diese Frage? Ich habe es gekauft."

Usagi schloss die Augen. Haruka besaß ihr Haus, das Haus in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Was sollte sie nun antworten. Ihre Frage war einfach blöd gewesen. Fehlten nur noch die zwei Haarknoten und lange Zöpfe, dann wäre sie wieder die Alte. Doch konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Erst ein Blick auf ihre Liste beruhigte sie langsam.

„Ich frage mich warum ihr das Haus gekauft habt. Wolltet ihr verhindern, dass die frühere Besitzerin erneut euren Weg kreuzt? Oder besser Bewohnerin?" rutschte ihr diese Antwort heraus. Unbedacht hatte sie sich fast verraten.

Hotaru riss erschrocken die Augen auf, woher sollte jemand diesen Grund vermuten, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Doch fiel es ihr eine Minute später wie Schuppen vor die Augen.

„Usagi!" rief sie erstaunt. „Bist du das?"

Haruka war über diese Antwort auch erstaunt und erst bei Hotarus Ausruf kam auch sie auf diesen Gedanken.

Usagi erschrak als mit einem Mal ihr Name genannt wurde. Maya war indes in den Raum getretten und hatte sofort auf Lautsprecher geschalten. Neugierig und erstaunt sah sie ihre langjährige Freundin an. Diese wollte schon auflegen da hielt sie, diese davor zurück.

„NON!" sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf. Die blonde Frau sah zu ihrer Freundin und wusste nicht was sie tun wollte. Doch diese sah auf den Zettel und reagierte schnell.

„Excuse me, my name is Maya Le Gall. I'm a friend of our head master Usagi Tsukino. We would ask about the house of the family Tsukino. Because we'll flight to Japan for our work and need a place in Tokyo." Antwortete diese in einem halbwegs passablem Englisch.

Haruka war erstaunt über diese Antwort und überlegte ob sie nun auf Japanisch oder Englisch antworten sollte, ebenso auch Hotaru. Doch kam die Lösung bereits von der anderen Telefonleitung und zwar von Usagi, die das Telefon auf lautlos gestellt hatte und Maya kurzerhand aus dem Raum schob. Nicht ohne von jener mit einem warnenden Blick bedacht zu werden. Sie wusste, dass Maya nun eine Erklärung wollte und gleichzeitig von Usagi verlangte dies mit dem Haus zu erklären.

Seufzend setzte sich Usagi vor den Schreibtisch hin.

„Ja, ich bin Usagi Tsukino. Dies war eben eine meiner scheußlich-ehrlichen Freunde."

Schmunzelnd nahm Hotaru diesen Ausdruck zur Kenntnis.

„Demnach ist sie deine beste Freundin, wo auch immer du bist?" sagte die jüngste Senshi.

„Es freut mich für dich."

Haruka nickte nur leicht bevor sie die Sprache wieder fand.

„Das Haus steht dir immer offen, Usagi. Ich hatte es gekauft um es für dich zu halten. Du weißt ja, dass ich genug Geld habe. Wann wollt ihr nach Japan? Wir, ich meine Hotaru und ich würden es dann für euch vorbereiten." Sagte sie froh überhaupt ein Lebenszeichen von ihrer früheren Freundin zu erhalten. Wobei sie jedoch auch deren Abneigung ihnen gegenüber spürte.

„Und der Rest? Ich glaube nicht das es diese freuen würde!" kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Usagi!" kam es in diesem Moment von der Tür her. Eine Männerstimme sprach zu ihr und Haruka sowie Hotaru sahen sich verwundert an, als sie diese Stimme hörten, welche ihnen gänzlich unbekannt war.

Der Körper dieser Stimme stand im Büro, bei der Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand. Warnend blickte er zu Usagi.

„Übertreibe es nicht. Wir wissen vielleicht nicht was früher in Japan vorgefallen war. Doch lohnt dir diese Ablehnung nicht." Sagte er in Französisch.

Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen hatte er neben seinem Studium in Veterinärsmedizin (Tierarzt) noch Japanologie studiert, da ihm dieses Land irgendwie gefiel und er es interessant fand.

So beherrschte er auch die japanische Sprache in Wort und Schrift recht gut. Usagi wusste dies und fand es irgendwie schade, dass er nicht direkt mit ihnen reisen konnte. Es gab noch einiges für ihn zu tun und er konnte daher nicht sagen, wann oder besser ob er überhaupt kommen könnte.

„Häng dich da nicht rein, ihr wisst es nicht, lasst es dabei bleiben!" kam nur die störrische, dickköpfige Antwort. Woraufhin der junge Mann nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Du bist teilweise störrischer als ein Esel und dickköpfiger als ein alter Ziegenbock. Schließ Frieden mit ihnen. Du musst sie ja nicht abknutschen und einen auf „heile Welt" machen. Lass sie in Ruhe und wenn sie es nicht tun sind wir ja noch da. Maya würde sie gewiss vertreiben." Riet er ihr.

Leise grummelte Usagi die Beleidigung auf Japanisch vor sich hin, die er ihr an den Kopf geschmissen hatte und dachte nicht an das Telefonat, welches immer noch lief.

Haruka und Hotaru hörten die Diskussion, verstanden aber nichts wirklich. Natürlich hatten beide Französisch gehabt. Doch war es bei Haruka bereits längere Zeit her und warum sollte man sich mit einer Sprache beschäftigen, die man bereits in der Schule gehasst hatte. Dennoch mussten sie grinsen als sie Usagis grummeln vernahmen.

„Was ist nun, Usagi-san?" fragte Hotaru.

„Nimmst du das Angebot an?" erweiterte Haruka das Fragensortiment.

Kurz überlegte diese und nickte ergeben.

„Ja, mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig. Aber ich will mit den Anderen nichts zu tun haben. Es hat mir einmal gereicht." Sagte sie ergeben und warnend zum Ende hin.

„Wir können nicht versprechen, dass du ihnen nie begegnen wirst, doch werden sie von uns nichts weiter erfahren. Es ist nicht mehr dasselbe Team wie früher, Usagi. Es hat damals bereits eine Teilung gegeben." Kam die Antwort in einem ruhigen Ton.

Diese Antwort überraschte Usagi, dennoch schwieg diese kurzzeitig.

„Ihr gehört dennoch weiterhin zu Team." Sagte sie ruhig.

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass wir diese Meinung haben. Solltest du zurückkommen. Wie du es ja jetzt sagtest bieten wir dir unsere Freundschaft und Hilfe an. Rei, Ami und Minako können wir nicht einschätzen, sie werden stark von Setsuna und Michiru beeinflusst. Helfen werden sie dir nicht, eher würden sie sich von dir fern halten. Michiru und Setsuna dagegen könnten sich direkt gegen dich stellen. Da wäre ich vorsichtig. Makoto ist neutral gestellt. Sie hat sich noch nicht zugeordnet. Auch wenn sie bei den Test der Anderen immer mitmacht. Sagt sie nichts gegen dich. Ich schätze mal, dass es bei ihr auf einen Versuch ankommen würde. Wobei sie nicht gegen dich kämpfen würde, sondern dich einfach in Ruhe ließe, im schlechtesten Falle." Erklärte Haruka die Situation. Usagi hörte zu und schwieg eine Weile.

„In Ordnung ich nehme eure Hilfe an. Derzeit planen wir in einer Woche zukommen. Jedoch benötige ich noch eine Schule um meinen Kollegen die japanische Sprache näher zu bringen. Kennst du dort vielleicht eine?" sagte sie entschlossen.

Sie war erstaunt als sie hörte, dass ihre frühere Englischlehrerin solche Kurse nebenbei durchführte. Jedoch wie zu erwarten war nur in Englisch-Japanisch, was jedoch kein Problem darstellte. Schnell wurde beschlossen, dass Haruka sich bemühte für bis zu vier Personen einen Platz in dem Unterricht zu finden und ebenso wie angeboten die Wohnung ebenfalls für diese Personenzahl vorzubereiten.

Nach diesem Telefonat gingen die Vorbereitungen schnell weiter und so kam es, dass die sieben Tage im nu verflogen waren. Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen und Usagi verabschiedete sich am Flughafen von Paris mit ihren drei Freundinnen von Celine, Kerry und Amanda. Zugern hätte sie Celine einfach mitgenommen, wie diese es wollte. Doch gab es nun einmal noch viel zu tun. Deshalb versprach sie ihr, dass diese einmal zu Besuch kommen könnte selbst wenn sie selbst Celine abholen müsste. Etwas, dass diese sehr freute und den Abschied sichtlich erleichterte. Er war nun nicht mehr für immer. Ein Gedanke der zwar nie als Möglichkeit ausgesprochen wurde, aber dennoch vorhanden war. Schließlich war Japan Usagis alte Heimat. Egal ob diese nun mit Frankreich getauscht worden war.

Kurze Zeit später wurde bereits der Flug aufgerufen, welchen die Gruppe nutzen wollte und sie stiegen ein. In ein paar Stunden wären sie in Japan.

Das Land welches das Leben der Reisegruppe ein für alle Male verändern sollte.

Ende / Kapitel 3 – Eine Reise beginnt – Fortsetzung folgt

_So nun ist auch nach Ewigkeiten das 3. Kapitel abgetippt. Ich bin geschockt vier Seiten in Word geschrieben zu haben. Dabei umfasst der Text im Notizheft gerade mal 12 Seiten (Vorder- und Rückseiten gezählt) und dies bei einem A5-Format?_

_Nun ja hoffe es hat euch gefallen. gg_

**Kleine Japanisch-Kunde:**

_Moshi-moschi Tenou._

Annahme eines Telefonats in Japan, am Ende wird der Name genannt.

_Gomen nasei. Kochira wa Tenou Haruka desu._

Entschludigung. Sie sprechen mit Tenou Haruka./ Hier spricht Tenou Haruka.


	5. Ankunft in einen neuen alten Land

Bevor die Reise nach Japan beginnen konnte mussten noch einige Dinge geklärt werden

**Kapitel 4 – Ankunft in einem neuen – alten Land**

Haruka stand am Flughaften und wartete ungeduldig auf die Reisegruppe. Fünf Jahre war es her seit dem sie Usagi das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und ein Tag seit dem letzten Gespräch. Sie war gespannt auf die fremden Gesichter, welche ihr doch am Telefon teilweise bekannt gemacht wurden.

Maya wäre eine humorvolle Person mit einigen Verrücktheiten, jedoch von Grund auf ehrlich. Irgendwie stellte sie sich die Frau so vor wie Usagi es am Anfang immer war. Auch wenn nur von Grundcharakter her.

Jeanne war eine ruhigere Person, die dennoch perfekt mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Jedenfalls hatte ihr Usagi dies erzählt. Jedoch auch, dass diese alles was Sport betraf liebte. Eine Information die Haruka grinsen ließ, da diese gleichzeitig von Usagi als Teilzeit-Tyrannin geschimpft wurde, wenn sie alle zum Sport „zwang". Demnach würde Haruka sie lieben. Wohl war sie eine Person mit zwei verschiedenen Gesichtern. Sanft und dennoch energisch genug um mit allen fertig zu werden.

Felicitas war die letzte Person, die ihr unbekannt war. Sie sollte mit unter Pflanzen lieben und auch die Arbeit in der Küche, etwas das Haruka im ersten Moment an Makoto denken ließ. Dennoch sollte diese auch super mit behinderten Menschen umgehen können. Worum sie generell auch im medizinischen Team arbeiten würde. Wie es ihrem Studium in der Medizin auch entsprach. Beides Dinge die nicht genau zusammen passten aber aus ihr eine einzigartige Person machten.

Erneut sah Haruka auf die Uhr, sie müssten bald eintreffen und so versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Damit sie Usagi in der Not nicht fasst schon umrennen würde vor lauter Freude sie wieder zu sehen. Sie freute sich fast schon so sehr wie ein kleines Kind auf den ersten Schultag.

Da wurde auch schon die Ankunft des Fliegers durchgegeben und einen Moment später strömte eine Personenmasse durch den Gang. Immer wieder versuchte sie Usagi zu entdecken und fand sie jedoch nicht. Wodurch sie fasst dachte, dass es der falsche Flug gewesen wäre.

„Tenou Haruka?" wurde sie kurz daraufhin angesprochen und drehte sich verwundert um. Die Reporter konnten sie doch nicht schon wieder erkannt haben dachte sie. Doch sah sie bei der Frau vor ihr keine Kamera oder ein Mikrofon. Geschweige den einen Notizblock.

„Ja bitte?" fragte sie verwundert und betrachtete die Person genauer. Sie war wohl so etwas zwischen 1,60 und 1,65 m groß, schlank und in einem etwas seltsamen Kleidungsstil. Besonders da die Farben nicht ganz passten. Das Shirt welches sie trug war mit bunten Schriftzügen und Abdrücken verzieht und die lange blaue Jeans mit einem lockeren Tuch verziert, passte nicht ganz dazu. Das blonde Haar war locker zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, wobei sich vorwitzige Locken aus der Frisur gelöst hatten.

Usagi grinste leicht als ihre Aufmachung begutachtet wurde und drehte sich frech vor ihr.

„Gefall ich dir? Ich wurde von 200 Zwergen gezwungen das zu tragen." Sagte sie mit einem Finger auf das Oberteil deutend.

Nach dieser Bemerkung erkannt Haruka erst ihre frühere Freundin.

„Usagi?" fragte sie jedoch ungläubig.

„Ja, die Anderen warten mit dem Gepäck weiter vorn beim Ausgang. Sie waren an dir vorbeigelaufen. Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, dass ich die Zöpfe nicht mehr trage und auch sonst kürzeres Haar habe." Sagte sie schmunzelnd. Woraufhin nur nicken konnte.

„Ich habe dich wirklich kaum erkannt", antwortete sie nach einer Pause als sie zu den drei wartenden Personen gingen, „und da machst du dir Sorgen über die Anderen?" Bitte … gut wenn man deine Aura kennt und dir genau ins Gesicht sieht erkennt man dich wohl wieder, aber sonst beim flüchtigen sehen kaum." Usagi lächelte daraufhin leicht und stellte bei ihren Freunden angekommen alle einander vor.

Gemeinsam luden sie die Koffer in Harukas Wagen und fuhren los. Da Haruka selbst nicht weit von Usagi wohnte, sondern wie sie kurz daraufhin feststellen konnte nur drei Häuser entfernt aßen sie bei ihr zu Abend, welches Hotaru zubereitet hatte.

Doch musste diese Usagi ebenfalls erst einmal genau ansehen und lächelte leicht bevor sie diese drückte, etwas für Japan zwar untypisches, was dieser jedoch egal war. Zu sehr freute sie sich über das Wiedersehen, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu Haruka die Aura sofort erkannt hatte und dies selbst unter hunderten schaffen würde. Sie war nun einfach einmal. Aber auch die drei weiteren Frauen wurden freundlich begrüßt und zusammen aßen sie daraufhin.

Erst am späten Abend trennte sich die Gruppe und lud das Auto aus.

Als Usagi die Wohnungstür aufschloss zu der Haruka ihr fünf Schlüssel gab war sie überrascht. Es sah alles noch genauso aus wie damals vor fünf Jahren. Haruka bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe alles so belassen, da es damals ja bereits mehrere Zimmer gab. Das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern ist ebenfalls noch genauso. Ich war mir nicht sicher dabei, ebenso bei Shingos Zimmer. Die Betten sind im Dachboden die Zwei, wobei eines ein Doppelzimmer ist und das andere das eine ein Einzelzimmer und dein Eigenes was normal im ersten Stock ist. Ändern könntest du es in der Not auch noch einmal." Sagte sie erklärend. Sie hoffte, dass es ihrer Freundin gefiel, diese nickte nur leicht und sah sie lächelnd mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Danke, Haruka."

Daraufhin verabschiedeten sie sich und die Reisegruppe war für sich allein.

„Deine Freunde sind doch richtig nett. Warum hast du dich so gesträubt, Usa?" fragte Felicitas als sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nicht alle meiner früheren Bekanntschaften sind so freundlich." Erwiderte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nun jedenfalls haben wir nun jemanden mit dem wir reden können." Antwortete Jeanne. Woraufhin alle lachen mussten.

„O-Ja in Englisch mit einzelnen Japanisch-Wörtern. Das ist perfekt für endlose Diskussionen." Lachte Usagi und bekam von Jeanne auch prompt ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

„Hey!"

„Vielleicht meinte unsere Sportfanatikerin nicht reden sondern das Laufen mit Haruka." Erwiderte Felicitas. Maya lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Herrgott hat uns gerettet vor Tyrannei und dem Übel der Bewegung." Bettete sie übertrieben. Einige Zeit lachten sie noch über ihre Späße bis sie entschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Am Morgen wollten sie von Usagi, Haruka und Hotaru durch Tokyo geführt werden.

Erst Anfang der folgenden Woche würde der Sprachkurs beginnen. Wodurch ihnen noch ein Wochenende des Entspannens blieb. Vielleicht lernten sie ja auch so ein paar Dinge während des Ausfluges kennen.

Ende / Kapitel – Ankunft in einem neuen – alten Land – Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Ein kleines Kind in Gefahr

**Kapitel 5 – Ein kleines Kind in Gefahr**

Usagi war die Erste welche am folgenden Tag aufstand. Da sie sich den Wecker auf spätestens 8.00 Uhr gestellt und absichtlich die Vorhänge des Fensters offen gelassen hatte. Dennoch brauchte auch sie durch die Zeitverschiebung noch einen Moment um ganz klar zu werden. Genüsslichstreckte sie sich und griff nach ihren Sportsachen.

Obwohl sie immer wieder über Jeanne schimpfte, so hatte sie doch gefallen daran gefunden wenigstens einmal am Tag zu laufen. Es war eine Möglichkeit für sie um von der Arbeit abzuschalten. Dennoch war ihr das Reiten oft noch lieber.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen als Usagi daran dachte wie Kerry sie immer versucht hatte zu überreden. Am Ende hatte sie nachgegeben und Unterricht genommen. Dennoch dauerte es noch einige Zeit bis sie es schafften gemeinsam auszureiten. Oft früh in den Morgenstunden oder auch gern am Abend, wenn ihre Arbeit großteils bereits getan war. Das Beste war jedoch als ihre Freunde ihr zum 21. Geburtstag ein Pferd geschenkt hatten. Sie vermisste Sternenfeuer schon jetzt nach nur einem Tag ohne sie.

Joggend lief sie in den Park, der nicht weit entfernt war. Ihr Ziel war der kleine See um welchen sie vielleicht laufen würde. Dieses Mal hatte sie kein Ziel vor Augen. Es ging einzig um den Weg und das Laufen. Sie genoss die Ruhe an diesem Morgen welcher nur durch die Vögel belebt wurde.

Doch wurde die Ruhe jäh durch den Schrei eines kleinen Kindes unterbrochen und dem Aufschrei einer Frau. Reflexartig lief Usagi in diese Richtung und erkannte den Spielplatz in der Nähe vom Brunnen als Ausgangspunkt.

Ein kleines Kind war gefallen und strampelte mit den Beinen um etwas von diesen zu entfernen. Schlingen hatten sich um diese gewickelt und schienen immer weiter am Körper des Kindes hoch zu kommen. Die Frau, anscheinend die Mutter lief zu dem Kind und wollte es befreien, doch schoss eine weitere Schlinge auf sie zu und stieß sie weg.

„Sakura!" rief die Frau nach ihrer Tochter. Usagi lief indes zu der Frau, da sie eine weitere Schlinge auf diese zukommen sah, Nur knapp konnte sie diese wegstoßen und sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen.

Die braunhaarige Frau erschrak als auf einmal jemand sie zur Seite stieß. Direkt sah sie zu der Person und wollte direkt etwas sagen, als sie bemerkte, dass die Person ihr unbekannt war.

„A…alles in Ordnung?" frage Usagi mit einem leichten französischen Akzent den sie sich angewöhnt hatte. Woraufhin die Frau unsicher aussah.

„Sakura, meine Tochter!" sagte sie Hilfe suchend und ängstlich. Usagi nickte verstehend und sah zu dem Monster. Sie wollte so gern helfen, doch wie sollte sie dies tun? Ihre Brosche wurde ihr doch bereits vor 5 Jahren abgenommen.

Im selben Moment schoss eine blaue Energiekugel aus Wasser auf das Monster und durchtrennte eine der Mittlerweile 5 Schlingen, welche das Mädchen fesselten. Doch war das Ungetüm nicht dumm und nutzte Sakura daraufhin als Schutzschild.

„Naru!" ertönte eine Männerstimme auf einmal neben den beiden Frauen und sah die dunkelhaarigere Frau an. Usagi drehte sich um und sah einen Schwarzgekleideten Mann im Smoking und Hut mit einer Maske durch die blaue Augen blitzten. Schnell wechselte sie wieder zu Sakura und dem Monster denen die Senshis gegenüberstanden.

Dabei hörte sie nicht die Frage, von Mamoru, nach ihrem wohlbefinden. Sie war konzentriert auf das Monster. Da fiel ihr etwas bei jenem auf und sie griff nach dem Stock von Mamoru, woraufhin der Stab mit jener Berührung aufleuchtete. Kurz darauf ging das Leuchten auch auf Usagi über. Geschockt und verwirrt sahen Mamoru, Naru und die Senshi dem zu. Was passierte da? Und vor allem wer war die Frau, die solch eine Reaktion ausübte. Sie wussten sich keine Antwort. Mamoru selbst war geschockt darüber, dass er sich so leicht den Stab hatte abnehmen lassen.

Ende / Kapitel 5 – Ein kleines Kind in Gefahr – Fortsetzung folgt

_Hi Leser,_

_tut mir echt Leid, dass so lange nichts Neues von mir kam. Das Kapitel 5 und 6 waren normal ein eigenständiges. Wobei… nun ja ich dieses noch nicht einmal fertig hatte. Nun habe ich mich jedoch entschlossen dieses zu Teilen, da darin selbst sowieso verschiedene Themen mehr oder weniger kommen. ^-^° Nun ja momentan ist die Teilung bei Kapitel 7, was ich noch schreiben bzw. abtippen muss. Gut wenn ich so nachdenke geht des sogar bis zu Kapitel 8 so. Was soll's werde versuchen mich zu beeilen. Habe jedoch momentan privat einige Probleme die ich erst regeln muss. ^^ Verzeiht mir also mein langsames Schreiben._

_Eure Chiru – das Krümel - Kätzchen _


	7. Der Preis der Hilfe

**Kapitel 6 – Der Preis der Hilfe**

Ein warmes Licht umfasste Usagi, die ebenfalls überrascht war. Doch erschrak sie noch mehr als sie eine Stimme vernahm, die ihr nicht bekannt war.

„Wer verlangt nach der Macht der Erde?" fragte diese Stimme und daraufhin erschien erst im sanften Nebel eingehüllt eine Frau vor ihr, mit schwarzem Haar, welches in sanften Wellen über deren Rücken lief und nur an den Seiten nach hinten gebunden war. Ein langes malvefarbendes Kleid umschmeichelte die Figur der Frau. Vorsicht stand in den Augen der Person zu lesen und eine Warnung sich die Antwort wohl zu überlegen. Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel und man konnte die Umgebung erkennen.

Doch befand sich Usagi nicht mehr in Tokyo sondern in einem Wald, auf einer Lichtung. In diesem Augenblick konnte sie auch die Tiere in der Nähe ausmachen. Alle Waldtiere waren hier: Vögel, Hasen, Wölfe, Füchse, Rehe und sie umringen die Lichtung in Erwartung einer Antwort. Vorwitzige Eichhörnchen hatten sich näher gewagt und waren nun auf der Schuler der schwarzhaarigen Frau zu finden. Eine Eule flog langsam heran und beobachtete die Szene von ihrem Ast aus. Erneut stellte die Frau ihre Frage und beobachtete Usagis Verhalten.

Diese wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und schwieg erst. Um sich zu beruhigen schloss sie die Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Eine wohlige Wäre und innere Harmonie erfasste sie. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

„Die Frage kann ich nicht beantworten. Doch bitte glaubt mir, ich möchte keine Macht erlangen. Lasst mich zurückgehen. Bitte! Ich möchte nur dem Kind helfen." Bat Usagi die Frau.

„Was bist du bereit dafür zu zahlen?" sagte diese als Antwort und Usagi sah zu ihr auf. Traurig schwieg Usagi fürs erste und beobachtete die Frau.

„Was verlangt ihr von mir?" fragte sie unsicher und hoffte auf eine Antwort.

„Für die Hilfe verlange ich deinen Körper und deine Seele."

Geschockt sah Usagi die Frau an und wusste im ersten Moment keine Antwort. Zögernd schüttelte sie den Kopf und zitterte leicht.

„Ihr wollt mein Leben?"

Die Herrin beobachtete die junge Frau genau und lächelte leicht als sie die Aura des Mondes spürte, welche jene schwach umgab. Nun ahnte sie wer vor ihr stand. Lange Zeit hatte sie diese Macht nicht mehr gespürt. Obwohl es sie wunderte, dass die Frau jene nicht nutzte.

„Es geht nicht." Antwortete Usagi nach einer Zeit leise. Sie konnte nicht einfach ihr Leben geben. Damals hätte sie es getan. Doch hatte sie eine andere Aufgabe vor sich als gegen diese Monster zu kämpfen.

Zur selben Zeit lief ein weißhaariger junger Mann durch den Wald und suchte seine Herrin. Er wollte sie vor einem schweren Fehler bewahren und musste zu ihr. Da sah er auch schon die Lichtung und die junge Frau mit dem blondem Haar, sowie seine Herrin und Göttin. Erschrocken blieb er stehen. Er hatte die Energie des Mondes gespürt. Doch die Frau sah anders aus, nicht nur älter sondern auch so ganz anders.

Die Schwarzhaarige bemerkte ihren Wächter und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was willst du?" fragte diese ihm und erwartete eine Antwort. Usagi hatte ebenfalls die Ankunft einer weiteren Person bemerkt und sah auf. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, als sie jenen erkannte.

„Helios!" rief sie erschrocken aus, was jenem half sie doch endgültig zu erkennen. Woraufhin jener seiner Herrin einer Antwort schuldig blieb,

„Seit ihr das wirklich Sailor Moon? Prinzessin Serenity?" fragte er und erhielt als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

„Ich bin keine Sailor Senshi und ebenso wenig eine Prinzessin. Auch wenn ich vor mehreren Jahren mich als solche glaubte und kämpfte."

Die Herrscherin hörte dem zu und war verwirrt. Was meine diese Frau damit?

Auch Helios war verwirrt über diese Antwort und fragte daher auch nach dem Grund. Kurz erklärte Usagi die Situation. Die Frau hörte ebenfalls zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur eine Sailor Senshi kann die Macht eines Sternes oder Planeten benutzen. Jeder andere würde an der gewaltigen Macht zerbrechen. Selbst wenn sie sehr gering erscheint ist die Energie zu stark für einen einfachen Menschen. Jeder normale Mensch wäre bereit bei der Berührung eines der Insignien einer Senshi oder Kriegers ohnmächtig geworden oder weggestoßen. Allein da du es sogar hier ohne Probleme aushältst zeigt, dass du alles andere bist als ein normaler Mensch."

Ruhig hörte Usagi dem zu und war ihrerseits verwundern.

„Was heißt hier? Wir sind doch auf der Erde oder etwa nicht?" fragte sie und sah die Frau sowie Helios an.

„Wir sind zwar auf der Erde aber nicht direkt. Diese Welt ist eine Zwischenwelt zu der auch Elysion zählt. Früher zu Zeiten des Silberjahrtausends waren diese jedoch näher an der realen Welt wie du sie kennst." Antwortete Helios. Die Waldherrin nickte und sah dann direkt zu Usagi.

„Was willst du nun tun? Willst du wirklich das Kind retten, obwohl es auch das des Erdenkriegers ist und zudem der neuen Mondprinzessin?" fragte sie neugierig auf die Antwort und Reaktion.

Usagi schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte eine Pause.

„Es ist egal. Kinder können nichts für ihre Eltern. Ich möchte nur dem Kind helfen. Bitte, auch wenn ich eurer Meinung nach selbst eine Kraft besitze helft mir. Ich besitze keine Brosche mehr wie früher und weiß nicht wie ich die Energie so nutzen kann. Außerdem will ich sonst nicht weiter kämpfen. Ich habe davon genug." Antwortete die frühere Prinzessin.

Ruhig sah die Schwarzhaarige die junge Frau an und bemerkte das Problem welches Usagi hinderte. Leicht traurig nickte sie und stimmte zu.

„Ich gebe dir für diesen Kampf die Macht der Erde!" sagte sie und in diesem Moment lies das Leuchten um Usagi nach.

Ende / Kapitel 6 – Der Preis der Hilfe – Fortsetzung folgt


	8. Ein entspanntes kennen lernen am Morgen

**Kapitel 7 – Ein „entspannten" kennen lernen am Morgen**

Mamoru war erstaunt als nach kurzer Zeit das Leuchten nachließ und wollte seine Waffe zurückerhalten doch umfasste Usagi diese nur noch fester. Der Stock hatte sich verändert und schien einen verzierten und größeren Griffbereich zu haben. Diesen ergriff nun die junge Frau und zog aus dem Heft den Degen, welcher damals in der Zukunft, in welche Chibi-Usa lebte, die Waffe König Endymions war.

Unbewusst was sie tat rannte sie auf das Monster zu und schnitt die Fesseln von dem Mädchen durch, welches bereits bewusstlos gefangen war und nun zu jener fiel. Schnell nahm Usagi sie in dem Arm. Die Senshis selbst hatten sich daraufhin die Chance für einen neuen Angriff auf das Monster gesehen, da das Kind nun frei war. Die Frau hatte es ja mit weggebracht.

Mamoru und Naru liefen zu der Frau. Sie wollten das Kind und die Waffe zurück. Usagi selbst bemerkte es erst nicht bis sie die Stimme der Waldherrin hörte, welche ihr sagt jener gerne wieder zu helfen im Falle der Not. Usagi sah lächelnd zu dem Kind und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Wach auf Kleines." Sagte sie sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn um sich zu verabschieden.

„Lassen sie die Hände von dem Mädchen!" rief eine Frauenstimme ihr zu und Usagi drehte sich um. Vor ihr standen Sailor Pluto und Sailor Neptun, welche aussahen als wollten sie die „Retterin" angreifen. Doch da ertönte auch schon ein: „Halt!" von Naru, die einfach nur erleichtert war. Sie wollte sich bedanken und kam näher zu der Frau. Als sie vor dieser stand wollte sie sprechen, doch ein Blick in die Augen der Blonden lies sie stocken.

Usagi ahnte den Grund für Narus Stocken, sie schien sie erkannt zu haben. Ruhig stand Usagi auf und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Sayonara", sagte sie und wollte gehen. Da griff jedoch Michiru nach ihrem Arm und drehte ihr diesen auf den Rücken.

„So leicht verschwindest du nicht." Sagte sie und wollte die unbekannte Frau auf die Knie zwingen. Was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.

„Tut mir ja Leid für dich, Sailor Neptun. Ich habe keine Lust mit euch zu diskutieren." Erwiderte die Festgehaltene leicht gereizt. Ihr wurde es nun langsam eindeutig zu bunt.

„Das tut uns aber Leid. Was willst du von dem Kind?" reagierte Setsuna erst sarkastisch bis zum Ende hin warnend. Überrascht sah Usagi die Kriegerin der Zeit an und tat so als würde sie überlegen. Auch sie konnte Sarkastisch sein und dieses Spielchen ging ihr nun eindeutig auf die Nerven.

„Hmm… mal sehen. Da wäre ein schönes Zuhause bei einer Familie die sie gut erzieht. Viel Lachen und Fröhlichkeit, vielleicht ab und zu mit ein paar Tränen. Da es ohne ja auch nicht geht. Viele ehrliche Freunde und vor allem Spass am Leben. Ja, ich glaube das wäre es im Groben. So ich habe eure Frage beantwortet, würdest du mich bitte loslassen, Neptun oder muss ich dir erst wehtun? Ich bezweifle, dass dies für dein Violinenspiel gut ausgehen würde."

Nun lag es an Michiru und Setsuna verblüfft auszusehen. Woher wusste sie, dass Michiru Violine spielte? Wusste Sie etwa wer sie waren?

Da die Beiden verwirrt waren entwand Usagi ihren Arm aus Michirus Griff. Leicht rieb sie sich das Handgelenk und reichte Mamoru seinen Degen zurück. Dieser war im ersten Moment überrascht, als jener sich nicht wieder zurückverwandelte. Leicht verwundert besah er sich jenen und fragte sich was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Gaia will wohl, dass die Kleine besser geschützt ist als nur mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver der Rosen." Erwiderte Usagi. Ihr war die Idee gekommen, da die Waldherrin niemand anderes als Gaia sein konnte. Wie sonst wäre Helios' Anwesenheit zu erklären gewesen? Die Herrin der Erde hatte ihr also geholfen. Nun Usagi hatte nichts dagegen. Leicht erstaunt und vorsichtig sah Mamoru zu Usagi, als diese ihre Meinung äußerte.

„Woher weißt du von Gaia?" fragte er und erntete als Antwort nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Griechische Mythologie in der Gaia die Mutter der Erde ist." War die Antwort, welche sie nach einigem Momenten gab. Kurz blickte sie zur Seite wo Setsuna und Michiru standen. Beide mit einem warnenden Blick.

„Was weißt du von uns?" fragte die Kriegerin der Zeit, die Blondine, welche nur seufzte.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich keine Lust habe mit euch zu diskutieren. Aber um eure Frage zu beantworten: Mehr als euch lieb ist. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich würde gern noch etwas zum Frühstück einkaufen bevor es Mittag ist."

Finster nahm Michiru diese Aussage auf.

„Und du glaubst wir lassen dich gehen, wo du so viel von uns weißt?" fragte sie gereizt.

„Oja, schließlich habt ihr es bereits einmal getan. Also, bye" verabschiedete sie sich erneut.

„Das glaube ich kaum, den sonst würden wir dich kennen", konterte Pluto und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Ihr kennt mich oder vielleicht besser kanntet mich." Kam entnervt die Antwort.

„Dann sag uns doch wer du bist!" schallte sich nun Rei ein, welche mit den Anderen zu ihnen gestoßen waren.

„Bunny" antwortete daraufhin Naru. Die gemeinte Person verzog das Gesicht daraufhin.

„Wenn schon bevorzuge ich Usagi und nicht den Kinderspitznamen."

„Und was suchst du hier?" fuhr Setsuna sie nun an.

„Wir hatten dir ausdrücklich erklärt dich von uns fern zu halten." Setzte Michiru die Meckerei fort. Usagi stand da und verschränkte die Arme bis sie diese in die Seiten stemmte.

„Also wirklich, ihr seit es doch die mich daran hindern weiter zu gehen. Okay, ich habe in den Kampf eingegriffen. Ja auch, ich habe Sakura von den Fesseln befreit. Naru nebenbei knapp vor einen Angriff geschützt und verflixt noch mal ich habe es mit Gaias Hilfe getan." Schimpfte sie bevor sie seufzte um sich zu beruhigen. Das war ja wirklich ein entspanntes joggen am Morgen, dachte sie sich.

„Weder habe ich vor mit euch Kontakt zu haben. Noch will ich unnötig viel mit euch zu tun haben. Seit fünf Jahren bin ich wie ihr es treffend festgestellt habt keine Senshi mehr. Gut so, ich habe nix dagegen. Lasst mich in Ruhe und ich beehre euch nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit. Keine Freundschaft oder ähnliches. Einfach nur ein halbwegs friedliches miteinander. Das bedeutet ein freundliches „Salut" auf der Straße oder wenn ihr wollt auch nicht. Kapiert?" endete sie ihren Monolog, sich am Ende bewusst werdend, dass sie Mitten drin auf Französisch gesprungen war, obwohl sie es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

Verwirrt sahen die Senshis ihre frühere Freundin an. Hatte diese tatsächlich eben Französisch gesprochen? Alle kannten sie wenigstens die Grundbegriffe. Wobei Ami, Michiru und Setsuna diese Sprache recht gut kannten. Jedenfalls gut genug um den Sinn zu verstehen, wenn irgendwer Französisch sprach oder ein französischer Text vor ihnen lag.

Ehe die Kriegerinnen noch etwas sagen konnten machte sich Usagi endlich davon. Nun war es sowieso egal. Zügig lief sie nun zum Bäcker um für die Gruppe einzukaufen.

Ende / Kapitel 7 – Ein entspanntes kennen lernen am Morgen – Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Liebe ich dich oder warum höre ich dich?

**Kapitel 8 – Liebe ich dich oder warum höre ich dich?**

Immer noch von der Begegnung aufgewühlt öffnete Usagi die Haustür und ging in die Küche, wo sie den Einkauf abstellte. Kurz hörte sie, ob bereits jemand wach war. Doch dem schien nicht so zu sein. Nun gut, wenn man daran dachte, dass sie alle erst gegen drei oder vier Uhr ins Bett gegangen waren, war es beileibe kein Wunder.

In Ruhe deckte sie den Tisch und setzte Kaffee an. Dabei konnte sie auch zugleich an die Begegnung denken und versuchen zu planen, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wussten nun, dass sie wieder im Land war. Seufzend sah sie nach draußen. Ob sie sich gegen ihre Pläne stellen würden? Wobei… glauben wollte sie nicht daran, schließlich waren fünf Jahre seit damals vergangen. Weder wussten sie etwas über ihr Leben in dieser Zeit noch wussten sie selbst etwas über sie. Vielleicht hatten sie sich ja doch soweit beruhigt, dass man mit ihnen als normaler Mensch leben konnte. Hoffen durfte man ja noch. Und wenn sie sich gegen sie stellen würden? Nun ihre Arbeit dürften sie nicht gefährden, dass würden sie in jedem Falle bereuen.

Unbewusst bemerkte sie wie zwei Personen Richtung der Haustür kamen und öffnete ihnen.

„Kon'nichi wa", begrüßte sie diese und lies sie in die Wohnung. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und setzten sich.

„Wir haben gehört, dass du mit den Anderen aneinander geraten bist. Was ist den passiert? Michiru erzählte was von wegen du hättest Mamoru bestohlen und seine Tochter in Gefahr gebracht." Erklärte Haruka den Grund ihres Kommens. Usagi schüttelte nur den Kopf und schenke Beiden, sowie sich selbst Kaffee ein bevor sie neuen ansetzte.

„Ach was… Ich war auf dem Weg zum Bäcker als ich einen Schrei hörte. Neugierig wie ich bin, lief ich hin. Dort sah ich ein Monster das Kind ein Kind gefangen hielt und eine Frau in Angst um dieses Kind. Als das Monster sie angreifen wollte stieß ich sie weg. Daraufhin stand Mamoru auch schon hinter mir." Erzählte sie die Geschichte. Ungläubig sahen Haruka und Hotaru sie an. Auch sie wussten über die Fähigkeiten gewisser Insignien.

„Es ist seltsam normal kann nur jemand die Insignien eines Planeten benutzen, der von diesem abstammt." Sagte Hotaru und erntete nur ein Schnauben von Usagi.

„Also ich zähle mich normal schon zu den Erdenmenschen." Erwiderte sie gespielt beleidigt.

„So ist das doch nicht gemeint. Menno… man muss auch die Macht haben die Energie zu kontrollieren. Ach wie soll man es den erklären." Seufzte Hotaru in ihrer Erklärungsnot.

„Gar nicht!" Antworteten Haruka und Usagi unisono. Sie verstanden es auch so. Zudem hörte Usagi von oben etwas Bewegung und bedeutete ihren zwei Freundinnen das Thema schweigen zu lassen.

Maya war die Erde die in die Küche kam. Verschlafen begrüßte sie die Anwesenden auf Französisch. Gefolgt wurde sie von Felicitas und Jeanne, welche jedoch auch den Besuch bemerkten. Welchen Maya gekonnt verschlafen hatte. Was jener auch prompt einen roten Kopf bescherte, da es ihr eindeutig peinlich war.

Gemeinsam lachten sie noch einige Zeit darüber und frühstückten. Nicht ohne den Wirrkopf nach dem Frühstück noch daran zu erinnern sich auch richtig anzuziehen, damit diese nicht aus versehen ihre Sachen an den falschen Stellen anzog. Sie konnten es einfach nicht lassen diese wenigstens im Moment etwas zu foppen. Schnell machten sie sich daraufhin alle für den Ausflug fertig. So natürlich auch Usagi, die ihre Sportsachen nach einem kurzen Sprung unter die Dusche mit blauen Jeans und einem schwarzen Top vertauschte. Geschickt steckte sie sich noch das Haar hoch und fixierte es mit einer schwarzen Spange.

Unten warteten Haruka und Hotaru auf die Vier. Da diese sich nicht unbedingt mehr umziehen mussten. Als Usagi daraufhin runter kam pfiff Haruka leicht überrascht. Die blonde Frau hatte sich eindeutig gemausert und selbst in diesen einfachen Sachen sah sie umwerfend aus. Besonders da sich ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen aus der Frisur gelöst hatten.

Der Rest des Tages verlief weites gehend entspannt. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch den botanischen Garten und besichtigten mehrere Sehenswürdigkeiten. Am späten Nachmittag setzten sie sich in ein Café rein, welches Usagi noch sehr gut kannte. Schließlich war es das Lieblingscafé der Senshis gewesen und zudem hatte sie nicht viel im Lokal geändert. Sie bestellten sich ihre Getränke und ein paar kleinere Speisen. Haruka, Usagi und Jeanne wählten einen kleinen Salat. Während Maya sich für Kuchen und Eisschokolade entschied, welche sie auch in Frankreich liebte. Felicitas blieb allein beim Kuchen und Hotaru bevorzugte ein kleines Eis. Entspannt lehnten sie sich zurück und genossen die Pause.

Haruka beobachtete die Reisegruppe etwas und freute sich für Usagi solche Freunde gefunden zu haben. Besonders da sie bei ihren früheren Freundin eine gewisse Verschlossenheit und Unruhe bemerkte, obwohl jene es geschickt zu verbergen wusste.

Habe ich deine Zustimmung ihnen zu vertrauen? Hörte sie Usagis Stimme, woraufhin sie zu ihr sah. Jedoch einzig ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Dennoch schwieg sie.

„Wie? Woher?" fragte Haruka leise und verwirrt. Sie war sich sicher Usagis Stimme gehört zu haben, obwohl sie gesehen hatte, dass diese geschwiegen hatte. Träumte sie mit offenen Augen? Bis auf Michiru hatte sie mit niemanden telepatisch sprechen können. Und selbst in diesem Falle hatte sie es auf die enge Seelenverbundenheit zu Neptun bezogen. Sie hatte die Kriegerin des Meeres geliebt, liebte sie irgendwie auch jetzt noch. Trotzdem war diese intensive, innige Verbundenheit weg, genauso wie die telepatische Kommunikation.

Liebte sie etwa Usagi? Hatte sie sich wirklich erneut in ihre Prinzessin verliebt? Damals hatte sie jene geliebt, Michiru wusste, dass es in Harukas Herzen immer auch einen Platz für Usagi, das Mondgesicht, gab. Obwohl sie jener nie zu nah kommen würde, zumal sie die Jüngere weder verschrecken noch bedrängen wollte. Besonders da Usagi bereits vergeben war, trotz dessen hatte sie gern für etwas Verwirrung bei dieser gesorgt. Waren ihre Gefühle für die blonde Frau erneut erwacht? Haruka wusste nicht ob sie dies wollte. Schließlich hatte Usagi sich verändert und konnte auch ohne Mamoru bereits vergeben sein. Diese eine Stimme am Telefon war eindeutig, die eines Mannes gewesen. Und auf die darauf folgende Reaktion zu schließen mochte Usagi jenen mindestens. Doch wieso konnte sie ihre Stimme nun hören ohne, dass jene gesprochen hatte.

_Ende / Kapitel 8 – Liebe ich dich oder warum höre ich dich? – Fortsetzung folgt_

_So doch schnell noch abgetippt ^-^ Und noch haben wir es ja nicht 2009. _

_Hoffe es gefällt euch auch dieses Mal. *gg* Erneut danke ich für die vielen Kommentare. _

_Es werden immer mehr, freut mich, dass so viele gefallen an der Geschichte finden. Obwohl ich teilweise zu faul bin schneller zu tippen. ^-^°_

_Nun ja vielleicht schaffe ich es auch noch Kapitel 9 fertig zu bekommen. Versprechen kann und werde ich es jedoch nicht. Nur eines kann ich einhalten. Kapitel 10 wird frühestens nächstes Jahr kommen, da es noch nicht fertig im Notizbuch steht. ^^_

_Eure Chiru_


	10. Das Treffen der Senshis

**Kapitel 9 – Das Treffen der Senshis**

Am darauf folgenden Tage trafen sich die Senshis zu einer so genannten Krisensitzung. Sie wollten besprechen was sie tun sollten. Insbesondere durch die Anwesenheit einer gewissen Person in Tokio.

Haruka war zusammen mit Hotaru eine der ersten Anwesenden. Denn obwohl sie nicht die Ansicht der Anderen teilte, wollte sie sicher gehen, was diese planen würden im Punkto Usagi. Schließlich war diese der Hauptgrund des Treffens. Kurios wenn man zeitgleich an den Angriff gegen Naru und Sakura dachte. Ihrer Meinung nach wäre es wichtiger sich um diese neuen Gegner zu kümmern, welche bereits vor Usagis Eintreffen in Tokio erschienen sind. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baum und dachte über den letzten Tag nach.

Trotz der Ereignisse am Morgen, war nichts Gravierendes geschehen. Der Tag war doch noch friedlich verlaufen. Nur eines bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen und dies war die Tatsache Usagis Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört zu haben. Als Senshi wusste sie gut genug, dass so etwas nur bedingt möglich war. Auch Hotaru war am Abend nicht viel dazu eingefallen. Im Moment kannten Beide nur die frühere Bindung zwischen Uranus und Neptun. Außerdem würde die Blondine einen Teufel tun und dies zur Sprache bringen.

Mitten in ihren Gedanken gefangen wurde sie von Hotaru leicht angestoßen. Diese war neben ihr geblieben und hatte mit auf die Inneren Senshis sowie die zweite Hälfte der Outhers gewartet.

Nun war Haruka selbst auch wieder geistig beim Treffen anwesend, wobei sie nun auch Mamoru und Naru bemerkte, die mit ihrem kleinen Engel gekommen waren.

Sie mochte das Kind, obwohl sie in Naru nicht die Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin sehen konnte, wie in Usagi. Welche sie trotz der vergangenen fünf Jahre ganz leicht als solche erkennen konnte. Jetzt sogar noch mehr als früher.

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie selbst bemerkte, wie sie erneut in ihre Gedanken abdriftete. Keinen Moment zu spät, da die Gruppe bereits auf das Thea Usagi zu sprechen kam. Alle waren sich einig, dass dies nur Gefahr bedeuten konnte.

„Es kann nicht sein, dass sie einfach die Insignien der Erde stiehlt!" knurrte Michiru und erhielt von Rei, Minako, Ami und Setsuna ein zustimmendes nicken.

„Wenn sie die Waffe gestohlen hat, warum gab sie diese wieder zurück?" warf daraufhin Hotaru ruhig ein.

„Wieso lasst ihr sie den nicht in Ruhe? Ihr sagtet selbst, dass sie nichts von euch will."

„Dann hätte sie sich nicht in den Kampf einmischen sollen!"

„Durch ihr auftauchen sind Naru und Sakura erst in Gefahr geraten."

„Das Monster hatte uns doch schon davor angegriffen. Usagi war erst später dazu gekommen. Außerdem hatte sie mir das Leben gerettet indem sie mich wegstieß. Ihr ward ja noch nicht gekommen." Warf Naru daraufhin ein. Diese war Usagi dankbar, dass jene Sakura gerettet hatte. Auch wen sie ihre frühere Freundin nicht mehr als solche ansah. Für sie war Usagi nur noch ein einfacher Mensch, von dem sie sich in ihrer Position als Prinzessin Serenity fernhalten sollte. Jene Frau war in diesem Falle ein Gefahrenpunkt, den man umgehen sollte.

„Seht ihr? Selbst Naru sah Usagis eingreife als Hilfe an. Warum lasst ihr sie nicht in Frieden? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie unbedingt viel mit euch zu tun haben will."

„Wir lassen sie in Ruhe, wenn sie nicht mehr in Tokio und Umgebung ist. Hier zieht sie nur die Gefahr an. Soll sie wieder dahin verschwinden, wo sie sich verkrochen hatte, die letzten Jahre über!" antwortete Setsuna kalt.

„Haruka, Hotaru ihr seid Senshi und zum Schutz des Sonnensystems da, sowie zum Schutz des Königspaares. Wenn ihr eure Aufgabe ernst nehmen würdet, wüsstet ihr, dass wir Usagi nicht in Tokio und näherer Umgebung dulden können. Sie stellt eindeutig eine Gefahr für andere da." Reagierte die schwarzhaarige Priesterin.

„Wenn sie solch eine Gefahr ausstrahlt sollte sie besonders geschützt werden. Die Angriffe beziehen sich nicht nur auf Usagis Umgebung, sondern auch gegen sie. Ich dachte ihr ward einmal ihre Freunde. Sie hat nichts getan, außer unser aller Leben mehr als nur einmal zu retten. Naru, wie oft hat Usagi dir damals als Sailor Moon das Leben gerettet? Wie ift hatte sie ohne an sich zu denken ihr Leben geopfert. Ihr habt eine seltsame Art eure Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. In Ordnung sie ist keine Senshi mehr und keine Prinzessin, aber damals hättet ihr wenigstens Freunde bleiben können. Stattdessen hattet ihr sie verstoßen und gemieden. Da war von euch keiner besser als der Andere. Usagi wollte nie eine Senshi sein sondern nur in Frieden leben. Wieso könnt ihr sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Sie ist keine unserer Feinde!" brach es aus Hotaru raus. Der Jüngeren reichte es. Die gesamte Zeit wurde auf Usagi rumgehackt, dabei konnte diese nichts dafür. Wobei es für die Kriegerin des Saturns fast schon schlimmer erschien, dass Usagi sich gegen diese Worte nicht einmal wehren konnte. Schließlich war diese gar nicht anwesend.

Einige Zeit dauerte das Gespräch noch an. Wobei es immer nur beim Thema „Usagi" blieb. Die Senshis hatten sich entschlossen Usagi zu vertreiben. Wodurch sich immer mehr herauskristallisierte wer für Usagi und wer dagegen war. Setsuna und Michiru vertraten hauptsächlich den Punkt Usagi zu vertreiben. Rei und Minako schlossen sich dem an. Sie wollten nix mehr mit Usagi zu tun haben. Oft genug schimpften sie über deren Unfähigkeit als angebliche Anführerin. Ami war zwar auch dafür, dass Usagi nur Unheil bringen würde. Dennoch war sie der Meinung zu Usagi einfach nur Abstand zu halten und nicht sie direkt zu vertreiben. Makoto war sich von allen am Unsichersten, einerseits sah sie ein Usagi nicht mehr als Senshi zu sehen, aber sie sah diese auch nicht als Lügnerin und Diebin. So schloss sie sich dem Punkt an Usagi in Ruhe zu lassen und jedoch möglichst wenig Kontakt mit ihr zu haben. Den Punkt welchen Haruka und Hotaru nicht Annahmen, diese Zwei würden Usagi weder vertreiben noch sich vor der früheren Prinzessin fernhalten. Usagi war ein Mensch und eine Freundin für sie, jedoch keine Feindin.

Natürlich sahen die Anderen bis auf Makoto dies nicht ein und versuchten so den beiden ihren Standpunkt auszureden. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, da Beide sich davon nicht abbringen ließen.

Am Abend ließ sich Haruka seufzend auf die Couch fallen.

„Das ist doch Verrückt."

„Wir werden Usagi helfen und wenn sie sich dagegenstellen wollen haben sie Pech. Außerdem werden sie es dann nicht nur mit uns zu tun haben."

„Du meinst Felicitas, Maya und Jeanne?"

„Sie sind ihre Freundinnen und werden auf Usagi nichts kommen lassen."

„Ich weiß, trotzdem ist es Mist. Wieso müssen sie Usagi vertreiben? Sie hat niemanden etwas getan und will nur ihre Ruhe haben. Es ist so was von Bescheuert, wie Kleinkinder."

_Ende / Kapitel 9 – Das Treffen der Senshis – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Soo, ich hoffe alle sind gut ins Jahr 2009 gerutscht. Ohne Brandwunden von fehlgeleiteten Knallern. ^o^_

_Leider hatte ich an Silvester doch keine Lust dieses Kapitel fertig abzutippen. Nun dadurch bekommt ihr es heute. Kapitel 10 wird noch etwas dauern, da dieser nicht einmal in meinem Notizbuch fertig steht. Dort wird auch Usagi wieder als Person mitspielen. *gg*_

_Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapi. ^^Der Text selbst ohne mein Gelaber hier und der Kapitelüberschrift hat 1092 Wörter. Zählt also mit zu einem der Längeren. Nun gut das Treffen hat mir ja auch Spass gemacht zu schreiben. Ging runter wie Öl._

_Ach ja … danke an alle treuen Kommi-Geber und an die „Anonymen" Favoriten-Leser._

_Eure Chiru_


	11. Das Heim

**Kapitel 10 – Das Heim**

Anfang der Woche war es nun soweit, Usagis Freunde waren bereits zur Sprachschule gegangen und Usagi hatte sich mit dem Laptop ans Telefon gesetzt um einige Termine zu vereinbaren.  
Am Nachmittag fuhr sie dann zum Grundstück, was ihnen angeboten wurde. Es war nicht weit vom Meer entfernt, ein Punkt der ihr besonders gefiel. Doch war der erste Schock nicht weit weg als sie die Straße entlang fuhr, bei welcher das Heim entstehen sollte. In der näheren Umgebung gab es keine Wohnungen und Häuser. Alles was vorhanden war würde zum Heimgelände gehören. So schlief ihr fast das Gesicht ein als das erste Gebäude vor ihr auftauchte. Es war ein etwas länglicher Gebäudekomplex und sah eindeutig stark verwittert aus. Wie in einem schlechten Film erinnerte dieses Gebäude an ein Heim, dass mehr Gefängnis war. Zusätzlich verstärkt vom Zaun davor. Hohe Gitter oben mit Stacheldraht versehen und alles was an Pflanzen zu sehen war, war alles andere als freundlich und einladend.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl fuhr sie weiter und bog links in die Einfahrt ein. Daraufhin erneut nach links, wodurch sie nun auf der linken Seite die andere Ansicht des Gebäudes sehen konnte. Welche jedoch nicht besser war. Nachdem Block befand sich der Parkplatz. Ungern stieg die blonde Frau aus und sah sich um. War ihr doch eher nach sofortiger Umkehr. Nun gut, der Parkplatz selbst war ordentlich geteert und vor allem groß. Zögern nahm sie die Tasche aus dem Auto und schloss ab. Den Rest würde sie zu Fuß erkunden.  
Kaum dass Usagi vom Parkplatz kam, rannte auch schon jemand in ihre Richtung.  
"Entschuldigung, dies ist Privatgelände. Betreten ist verboten!" rief dieser und kam näher zu dem vermeintlich unangemeldeten Besucher.  
Usagi blieb stehen und wartete verwundert bis dieser zu ihr kam.  
„Ich verstehe nicht?" antwortete diese und erklärte wer sie sei. Woraufhin der junge Mann rot wurde. Hatte er doch von einem Besuch gewusst, doch jemand anderes erwartet. Genau genommen jemand Älteren. Doch die Frau war nur knapp über 20 Jahre alt. Mehrere Tausend Mal entschuldigte sich der Mann, welcher sich als Fujikumi vorstellte. Zudem schien er sichtlich erleichtert, dass Usagi japanisch sprach, wodurch er nicht alles auf Englisch übersetzen musste. Auch wenn er diese Sprache konnte, man musste sie nicht lieben-  
Daraufhin erklärte er ihr alles über das Grundstück, während sie den Weg bis etwa der Mitte vom ersten Gebäude zurückgingen um auf einen Fußweg zu treffen. Und was sie nach einer viertel Stunde Weg sah verschlug ihr die Sprache.  
„Dies ist oder besser soll der zukünftige Gebäudekomplex für das Heim sein." Berichtete Fujikumi stolz. Usagi wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Vor ihren Augen sah sie den Kristallpalast. Den Palast, welchen sie vor Jahren einmal in der Zukunft gesehen hatte. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf, nein sie glaubte es nicht. Alles war verglast und strahlte um die Wette, vom Parkplatz aus war dieser Anblick durch einen kleinen Park verborgen. Umso mehr war sie überrascht. Dabei sah sie im Moment nur die Rückseite.  
Gut es sah nicht ganz wie der Kristallpalast aus, aber es fehlte nicht viel. Lag es vielleicht am Namen des Heims, dass man dies errichtet hatte? Hier würde es passen.  
„Harmony Crystal Tokyo"  
Das Tokio kam davon, da die nächst Größere Stadt so hieß und es passte eindeutig. Langsam umrundeten sie das Anwesen, welches allein von der Größe eher einem Schloss als einer Villa oder gar einem Wohnblockkomplex glich. Es war herrlich. Doch sah sie auch die Arbeit, welche auf sie zukommen würde.  
Ohne es zu Registrieren nahm die Blondine bereits ihr Notizheft mit und machte sich mit Hilfe Fujikumis eine kleine Skizze, wobei sie auch die Aufgaben hinzu schrieb, welche zu erfüllen waren. Selbst im Schul- und Medizinbereich überließ man ihnen die Wahl der Arbeitnehmer. Was es der Gruppe einerseits erleichterte, da sie so alle auf einander abstimmen könnten. Der beste Arzt lohnte nichts, wenn er nicht mit Kindern umgehen konnte.  
So verging die Zeit für Usagi, welche erst gegen Abend zurückkehrte, wo bereits ihre Freunde auf sie warteten.

Gemütlich aßen sie zu Abend, gemeinsam mit Haruka und Hotaru, welche ebenfalls rüber gekommen waren. Wobei diese gleich Salat mitbrachten. So erzählte jeder von dem Tag und am Ende überlegten sie was sie nun tun sollten. Doch am Meisten musste Usagi erzählen. Denn sie war von dem Komplex begeistert. Was auch die Anderen freute, nicht zuletzt durch Usagis anfängliche Probleme überhaupt nach Japan zu kommen. Nun war sie jedoch Feuer und Flamme.  
Sie hatte ein neues Ziel vor Augen.

_Ende / Kapitel 10 – Das Heim – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Lang, sehr lang ist's her, dass ihr ein weiteres Kapitel lesen durftet. Sry war keine Absicht. Nur fehlte irgendwie die Lust mich ans Notizheft zu setzen… Und was tut man nicht alles, wenn man keinen PC hat und Langeweile? Außer Fernsehen, an der Wii oder mit den DS spielen und lesen/zeichnen… jepp man schreibt und ich habe es momentan auf 2 neue Kapitel geschafft, welche ihr nun als Lesestoff bekommt. Das Erste davon seid ihr ja eben durch._

_By Chiru_


	12. Zeitungsannonce

**Kapitel 11 – Zeitungsannonce**

Eine Woche verging wie im Fluge, dies bemerkte auch die Reisegruppe. Während Maya, Felicitas und Jeanne in die Sprachschule gingen flitzte Usagi von einem Termin zum Anderen.  
Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihr sogar mit keinem der Senshis zusammen zu treffen. Stattdessen trug sie jedoch in allen Zeitungen die Stellenanzeigen ein. Welche sie nun am PC noch einmal überflog.  
Gebraut wurden: Ärzte  
Gärtner & Bäcker  
Erzieher & Lehrer  
Hausmeister und einige Andere

Und verlangt wurde, dass alle Englisch in Wort und Schrift beherrschten. Jede weitere Fremdsprache wurde fast schon als Plus-Punkt gewertet. Zudem mussten alle mit Kindern umgehen können.  
Grob waren dies die Hauptpunkte, welche daraufhin noch Berufsbezogen spezialisiert wurden. So stand dies auch unter einer Chiffrennummer in den Zeitungen. So wollte Usagi einerseits vermeiden, dass die Senshis sich ihr in den Weg stellen und ihre Arbeit wohlmöglich noch sabotieren. Nicht zuletzt durch die Weglassung des Namens vom Heim.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen…

Ami ließ sich erschöpft auf ihre Couch fallen und griff nebenher nach der Zeitung, welche auf dem Tisch lag.

_** Sie suchen nach einer neuen Herausforderung?  
**__Dann versuchen Sie es bei uns!  
'Wir suchen tatkräftige Mitarbeiter in verschiedenen Bereichen unseres neuen Unternehmens.  
In Zukunft wird ein neues Heim eröffnet mit unterschiedlichen Bereichen wie: Krankenhaus, Schule, Heimanlage und Internat.  
Sie können fließend Englisch in Wort und Schrift?  
Besitzen sie eine Ausbildung und haben sie Spass an der Arbeit mit Kindern?  
Bewerben sie sich unter ... … … …_

Still lass sich die Blauhaarige den Artikel durch. Unten standen erneut die vereinzelten Stellen, welche gesucht wurden alles war vertreten, wodurch diese Anzeige die ganze Doppelseite beanspruchte.  
Seufzend legte sie die Zeitung beiseite um sich einen Tee zu machen. Die Arbeit interessierte sie und es wäre etwas ganz neues, vielleicht sollte man es versuchen sich dort zu bewerben. So dachte jedenfalls die Kriegerin des Wassers. Gut sie war noch nicht ausgelernt, doch vielleicht würden jene auch „frische" Ärzte nehmen, schließlich war sie mit dem Studium fast fertig. Hatte es durch stetiges lernen und der Friedensphase verkürzen können.

In einer anderen Wohnung saß ebenfalls eine Frau und dachte an diese Stellenanzeige. Seit fünf Tagen war sie in jeder Zeitung zu finden. Vielleicht sollte auch sie diese Möglichkeit beim Schopfe packen? Gut es wäre kein eigenes Geschäft, doch schien viel Freiraum geboten. Einen Versuch wäre es sicherlich wert.

Leise wurde die Tasse Tee vor ihr abgestellt, während sich ihre Freundin daneben setzte.  
"Was überlegst du?" fragte sie ruhig.  
"Nichts", kam die Antwort. Woraufhin die Türkishaarige etwas von dem Tee nahm.  
"Was hältst du von der Anzeige?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, für mich ist nichts dabei."  
"Und als Erzieherin? Du kommst mit Kindern super zurecht. Einige Zeit hast du ja als Krankenschwester in der Schule gearbeitet."  
"Man sein, dennoch bin ich eher für Forschung und besonders fürs schneidern."  
"Stand den nicht drin, dass sie auch Designer gesucht werden?" Kaum wurde diese Frage gestellt sahen die Zwei auch schon nach.  
"Und du willst wirklich unterrichten?"  
"Es wäre eine Möglichkeit und Kunst und Musik habe ich ja früher auch unterrichtet. Es wäre etwas Neues." Erwiderte die Kriegerin des Meeres.

„Hey Mina!" rief eine Männerstimme die junge Frau. Diese drehte sich um und kam zu dieser.  
"Was ist Tai?" fragte sie neugierig.  
"Hast du die neue Annonce gesehen? Die suchen auch nach Manager für die Öffentlichkeit, wäre es nicht was für dich? Dein Vertrag läuft doch bald aus und Englisch kannst du doch Perfekt."  
"Du meinst die Anzeige, wo ein neues Heim eröffnet?"  
"Ja genau, bewirb dich doch dort. Wenn die bereits jetzt jemand suchen wird es nicht so klein sein."  
"Stimmt, einen Versuch wäre es wert."  
"Sag ich doch auch, außerdem selbst wenn du nur kurz dort arbeiten würdest, schlecht man es sich auf keinem Lebenslauf. Außerdem bräuchtest du nicht erst nach Amerika."  
"Dort suchen sie halt auch."  
"Ja, aber dort gibt es auch schon alles. Komm du hast es drauf."

„Mamoru? Wäre das nichts für dich?" fragte die Braunhaarige während sie zu ihrem Partner sah.  
"Du meinst die Stelle als Arzt?"  
"Ja, du bist doch einer der besten Kinderärzte und außerdem suchst du doch bereits nach einer anderen Stelle." Versuchte Naru die Idee zu erklären. Woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige nur nickte.  
"Sicher versteh ich es. Hm… für dich wären auch zwei Berufe drin, einmal Sekretärin und dann in der Not auch Erzieherin."  
"Ich wollte zwar gern wieder arbeiten. Nur mit Sakura müsste man es Regeln. Vielleicht, wenn es dort die Möglichkeit gäbe sie mit zu nehmen? Vielleicht, sollten wir es versuchen?"

_Ende / Kapitel 11 – Zeitungsannonce – Fortsetzung folgt_

_So, dass momentan letzte Kapitel, welches bereits fertig ist. ^^_

_Tut mir echt Leid, dass es oft dauert. Vielleicht sollte mein PC öfter kaputt sein (ohne das Computer-Fritze einen Fehler finden) damit ich weiter schreibe. Nun ja ^^ ich hoffe es gefällt euch und man erkennt, dass die Absätze jeweils andere Personen darstellen. Insbesondere welche Personen darin vorkommen._

_Kapitel 12 hat momentan so seine Probleme… da ich zwar weiß bzw. vorhabe Mamoru etwas mehr zu nutzen. Doch gefällt mir keiner meiner derzeitigen Kapitelanfänge._

_By Chiru_


	13. Zu spät zum Meeting

**Kapitel 12 – Zu spät zum Meeting**

Am Ede hatten Beide es versucht und sich für eine Arbeit im neuen Heim beworben, ohne wirklich genau zu wissen was auf sie hinzukam.  
Auch die restlichen Senshi bis auf Rei bewarben sich für eine Stelle. Unabhängig von einander sahen sie die Möglichkeit etwas Neues zu tun, etwas dass ihrem alten Traum nahe kam.

„Verdammt!" schrie Usagi ihre Wut in die Umwelt, während sie zu Fuß durch die Stadt hetzte. Immer wieder wich sie Passanten aus und es kam ihr fast so vor, als wäre sie wieder 14 und zu spät aufgestanden. Doch heute hatte es einen etwas anderen Grund. Obwohl sie spät dran war konnte sie nichts dafür. Saß sie doch bis vor fünf Minuten noch in einer Diskussion bei der Verwaltung. Nun war sie auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, welches wohl wissend genau auf der anderen Seite von Tokio war. Normal hätte sie es gut geschafft, wäre die Unterhaltung zuvor nicht von einer geplanten Stunde auf drei angewachsen. Auch wenn sie nun einiges mehr erfahren hatte, hasste sie es zu spät zu kommen. Jedenfalls seit sie in Frankreich und bei ihrer Arbeit Pünktlichkeit schätzen gelernt hatte.  
Fluchend blieb sie an der nächsten Ampel stehen und sah auf ihre Uhr, noch hatte sie 20 Minuten. Wenn sie sich beeilte sollte es machbar sein gerade so anzukommen. Aber wenigstens zahlte es sich aus, dass sie regelmäßig Sport trieb, sonst hätte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance, noch rechtzeitig zu kommen.

Usagi war nicht die Einige, welche spät zu einem Termin war. Der schwarzhaarige Mann lief ebenfalls zu Fuß durch die Innenstadt, um wenigstens halbwegs pünktlich zu sein. Das Auto hatte er abgestellt, nachdem der Verkehr kein zügiges Vorrankommen gestattete.  
Es war zum Mäusemelken, gestern Abend hatte ein Kollege ihn angerufen, ob er für ihn bei einem Gespräch teilnahm, wo es um ein neues Krankenhaus ging. Er selbst lag krank im ett und konnte nicht hin. Natürlich war Mamoru bereit einzuspringen, obwohl es sein freier Tag wäre. Es gab nur ein Problem für dieses Meeting sollte auch er vorbereitet sein, woraufhin er die Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte und im Anschluss verschlafen.  
Ohne richtig zusehen ob jemand seinen Weg kreuzte lief er um die nächste Ecke und kurz darauf hörte man nur zwei Personen schimpfen oder besser eine Person.

Gereizt fluchte Usagi als jemand gegen sie stieß. Hatte der Depp den keine Augen in der Brine?  
"Monsieur, würden sie bitte von mir runtergehen." Versuchte sie ihre Wut zu unterdrücken, da ihr die, zum einen die Zeit fehle sich lange aufzuhalten.  
Als die Person oder besser der Mann sich langsam aufrichtete konnte sie jedoch nur innerlich stöhnen. Es war ja klar, dass sie wenn sie es eilig hatte mit Mamoru – Erdenprinz – Chiba zusammenstoßen musste. Aber halt! Er war in sie gelaufen.  
"Verflucht noch mal, ich bin weder deine Freundin noch Frau, beweg dich von mir runter, ich habe es EILIG!" schimpfte sie daraufhin auch schon und drückte ihn von sich.

Nun reagierte auch Mamoru und stellte fest, dass er weich gelandet war. Doch daraufhin hörte er bereits eine weibliche Stimme fluchen. Woraufhin er blitzartig aufstand, er war weich gefallen, da er eine Frau umgerannt hatte und nun halb auf ihr lag.  
"Tut … tut mir Leid." Brachte er stotternd heraus bis er sie ansah.  
"USAGI!?" rief er daraufhin auch schon aus und sah die Blonde vor ihm an. Natürlich, er hatte sie letztens ja beim Kampf gesehen mit dem, im Vergleich zu Früher, kurzem Haar.  
Grummeln stand die Angesprochene auf und putzte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und der Aktentasche.  
"Ja, und wenn du nichts dagegen hasst Mamoru, würde ich nun weitergehen. Ich habe noch einen Termin." Sagte sie, seinen Namen extra betonend.  
Dieser nickte für den Moment nur und registrierte daraufhin auch sein früheres Ziel, die Besprechung im Krankenhaus.  
"Kuso…" schinpfte er leicht und rannte los.  
Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er Usagi nach lief, welche bereits unterwegs war mit dem Wissen, dass sie wenn sie Glück hatte maximal fünf Minuten zu spät war. Doch störte sie etwas nach kurzer Zeit und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie dieses Problem auch schon. Mamoru rannte ihr nach oder lief er nur in dieselbe Richtung?  
"Was soll das? Verfolgst du mich?" fragte sie ihn, als er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war.  
Nun lag es an Mamoru erneut verwirrt zu sein, hatte jener Usagi gar nicht mehr bemerkt.  
"Natürlich nicht! Ich habe selbst einen Termin." Antwortete er, während beide weiterliefen, nun jedoch neben einander.

Irgendwie war es schon seltsam, wie sie dort zu zweit liefen. Vor fünf Jahren hätte sie es nicht unbedingt für möglich gehalten. Nicht nur, da sie selbst damals unsportlicher war, sondern allgemein.  
Dann war es auch soweit und sie kamen Richtung Krankenhauseingang. Schnell schätzte Usagi ihre Verspätung ein. Fünf Minuten, wie erwartet, wenn sie im Besprechungsraum wäre.  
Seufzend stand sie daraufhin auch schon vor der Tür und holte noch einmal tief Luf. Die kurze Zeit brauchte sie um nicht ausgepowert und hyperventilierend das Gespräch beginnen zu wollen.

Auch Mamoru war auf dem Weg zur Tür und blieb stockend stehen als er erneut Usagi sah.  
"Du?" fragte er verwirrt, da er nicht bemerkt hatte wohin diese gegangen war, nachdem er in den Personalräumen kurz eingestempelt hatte.  
"Oh, Mamoru… du ist auch zu der Besprechung hier?"  
"Ja, aber du…" weiter kam er nicht, da Usagi ihn gleich ins Wort fiel.  
"Wir sollten rein, wir sind spät dran, sprechen können wir auch später noch. Im Café gegenüber nach dem hier?" sagte sie und ging schon einmal vor.  
"Verzeihen sie die Verspätung, sehr geehrte Damen und Herren."

_Ende / Kapitel 12 – Zu spät zum Meeting – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Ewig schon fertig und nie dazu gekommen, es abzutippen. Oder einfach nur zu faul. Nun ja wer weiß es schon genau.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Auch wenn ich mir über einige Fehler bewusst geworden bin. Aber irgendwie bin ich grad echt zu faul zu gucken wie oft ich anscheinend dasselbe Wort genutzt habe. Verzeiht mir, meine Trägheit.  
Ach ja… Kapitel 13 ist auch schon fertig, aber ich möchte euch mal einen Moment geben euch mit diesem Kapitel anzufreunden und Gedanken zu machen. Das andere kommt in jedem Falle noch. Mal sehen ob ich es diese oder nächste Woche abtippe._

_By Chiru_


	14. Im Café

**Kapitel 13 – Im Café**

Genüsslich strecke sich die blonde Frau, als sie in die Sonne trat. Das tat gut, nach diesem stundenlangen Sitzen. Waren allmählich doch alle Knochen eingeschlafen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" ertönte eine Männerstimme hinter ihr. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste im Moment nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte. Einerseits sollte er gegenüber Usagi vorsichtig sein, da sie teilweise doch die Dämonen stärker anzog als andere Menschen. Dennoch interessierte ihn, wie es dazu kam, dass sie an einer Diskussion über die Besetzung eines neuen Krankenhauses teilnahm und scheinbar solches plante.  
„Jetzt geht es mir wieder besser. Setzen wir uns ins Café? Oder hast du auch Angst vor mir?" fragte sie ruhig, in der Hoffnung, dass jener nicht direkt gegen sie war.  
„Wie? Nein, ich habe keine Angst, aber wohl ein paar Fragen. Solltest du sie mir jedenfalls beantworten können."  
„Wir werden sehen."

„Also, frage deine Fragen." Sagte sie schmunzelnd, nachdem Beide einen Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen hatten.  
„Was war das für ein Licht, als du meinen Stab berührt hattest?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Anscheinend wurde ich in eine Parallelwelt gebracht, ähnlich Elysion. Dort traf ich auf Gaia, die Wissen wollte, warum ich die Waffe hätte. Am Ende hatte sie mich in die Realität zurückgeschickt und dann hatte ich auch schon den Degen in der Hand. Ich wollte sie nicht stehlen, warum auch." Antwortete sie ruhig. Im Moment war Usagi der Meinung, dass es nicht lohnen würde zu lügen oder zu schweigen, wobei sie es wohl gegenüber den Rest getan hätte. Nur war Mamoru in diesem Falle auch der Besitzer der Waffe.  
Auch Mamoru machte sich darüber seine Gedanken, doch wagte er es entgegen Setsuna und Michiru, Usagi zu glauben.  
„Du hattest Sakura das Leben gerettet, sie wäre wohl sonst gestorben… Danke, Usagi."  
„Ich halte nichts davon Kinder für Fehler von Anderen leiden zu lassen. Es war Zufall und Glück. Schließlich kämpfe ich seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr. Wie du weißt. Außerdem hätte ich jedem geholfen."  
Als Antwort konnte Mamoru nur nicken. Er verstand es sehr gut und wusste auch, wo deren damalige Brosche sich befand. Daraufhin trat eine Pause ein, welche jedoch nicht unangenehm war. Beide tranken etwas und dachten nach.  
„Du hattest letztens Französisch gesprochen." Stellte der junge Mann, zusammenhanglos fest und sah sie dabei an. Woraufhin er ein sanftes Lächeln erhielt.  
„Notwendigerweise, wenn man in Frankreich lebt. Aber auch amüsant, haben die Franzosen nicht umsonst so viele Worte mit „L".  
„Du warst in Frankreich?" Das Mamoru geschockt war, wäre eine Untertreibung holte es ihm doch fast vom Hocker, oder besser Stuhl. Nie… niemals hätte er es der früheren Usagi zugetraut. Doch der Frau, welche nun vor ihm saß nahm er es gerne ab. Sie war souverän und eindeutig erwachsener als früher. Aus dem tollpatschigen Mondgesicht war eindeutig eine starke Frau geworden, die einiges gelernt hatte. Auch ohne eine Senshi zu sein. Soviel konnte der Erdprinz jener ohne Probleme zugestehen.  
„Ja, und mein Aufenthalt in Japan ist Zufall. Ich…"  
Usagi wusste es nicht genau, konnte sie Mamoru vertrauen? Er hatte sie vor fünf Jahren bereits einmal sehr enttäuscht, würde er sie verraten und die anderen Senshis rufen um ihre Arbeit zu behindern?  
„Bitte?" fragte jener überrascht über die Pause.  
„Was ist mit den Anderen? Würdest du ihnen sagen, warum ich hier bin?" Entgegnete diese Ablenkend.  
Überrascht sah der Schwarzhaarige die Blonde an.  
„Warum sollte ich?" fragte er, doch bevor Usagi antworten konnte schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein", antwortete er. „Haruka und Hotaru haben dir wohl, erzählt, dass diese nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen sind?"  
„Ja."  
„Ich dachte es mir. Aber nein, ich werde bis auf vielleicht Naru mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Sie ist wie ich dankbar, dass du Sakura gerettet hattest, Auch wenn wir dir wohl nicht so helfen werden. Wie scheinbar die anderen Zwei."  
„Hilfe verlange ich auch nicht. Nur will ich meine Arbeit nicht zerstört wissen. Es ist mit damit zu wichtig."  
„Was ist es den für eine Arbeit, durch die du in Tokio bist."  
„Man machte uns den Vorschlag ein Heim aufzubauen. Etwa 200 Kilometer von Tokio entfernt gibt es ein riesiges Grundstück."  
Fast hätte Mamoru seinen Kaffee ausgespuckt. Doch so verschluckte er sich nur und hustete, geschockt von dem was er erfahren hatte oder besser sich nun zusammenreimte.  
„Dieses Heim… du hast nicht zufällig die Annonce eingestellt?" fragte er, woraufhin er ein Nicken erhielt.  
„Doch, warum fragst du?"  
„Ich glaube Naru und ich sind nicht die Einzigen, die sich darauf beworben haben. Soweit ich weiß spielten bis auf Rei, Haruka und Hotaru alle mit dem Gedanken."  
Nun lag es an Usagi geschockt zu sein.  
„Bitte! Aber…" weiter kam sie nicht. Diese Nachricht plättete sie regelrecht. Schließlich hatte sie damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Oh Gott…" stöhnte sie auf und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Wenn du die Chefin oder besser Leiterin bist, wie ich verstehe, kannst du sie alle einfach ablehnen." Reagierte er daraufhin. Selbst nun mit einer deutlichen Absage rechnend. Desto überraschter war er über ihr Kopfschütteln.  
„Nein, so leicht ist es nicht Mamoru. Ich darf nicht einfach danach gehen o mir der Eine besser gefällt als der Andere. Wenn sie die Leistungen haben und nichts gegen meine Arbeit oder mich unternehmen ist es egal ob wir Freunde sind oder nicht. Jedoch sollten sie niemals, und ich meine wirklich niemals, meine Feinde werden. Den die Arbeit im Heim ist nicht nur mit wichtig."  
„Das heißt also, alle haben eine Chance?"  
„Hm…, ja. Auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fallen wird objektiv zu bleiben."  
„Du hast dich wirklich geändert. Ich fange an zu verstehen warum Haruka dich nicht als Feindin, sondern Freundin sieht."  
„Wohl weniger wegen meiner Art, sondern da sie nicht aufhörte eine Freundin in mir zu sehen, auch wenn ich keine Prinzessin oder Senshi bin. Noch bin ich ein Mensch und als solcher möchte ich behandelt werden."  
„Sicher…"  
„Ich glaube wir sollten uns nun trennen. Ich würde mich freuen in dir einen menschen zu finden, dem ich vertrauen kann."  
„Vielleicht… ich weiß nicht ob es möglich ist, können wir erneut Freunde werden."  
„Möglich, doch dafür ist es noch zu früh. Damals dachte ich wir waren Freunde und wurde enttäuscht. Auf Wiedersehen, Mamoru-san."

_Ende / Kapitel 13 – Im Café – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Okay okay… bevor ich noch geköpft werde habe ich nun heute das vorerst letzte fertige Kapitel abgetippt. Irgendwie hatte ich beim Tippen die Idee, ob ich am Ende nicht noch den Satz.  
„Oder habt ihr mich mittlerweile als „Dämon" degradiert." Noch einfüge. Doch hätte es nicht gepasst mit dem Ende. Vielleicht kommt solch ein Kommentar jedoch nicht. Wer weiß es schon, was da so kommt wenn ich anfange zu schreiben. Wobei… momentan befürchte ich eher, dass solch eine Reaktion eher gegenüber Setsuna, Michiru und Rei kommen könnte. Wir werden sehen. *gg*  
Ich hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht dies zu lesen und ihr erkennt nun auch Mamorus Art. Auch er hat sich verändert, doch wird er wie alle damit zu kämpfen haben Usagis Vertrauen zu erlangen oder besser ihre Freundschaft. Sollte er sie wirklich wollten._

_By Chiru_


	15. Angriff im Park

**Kapitel 14 – Angriff im Park**

Auf dem Rückweg lief Usagi durch den Park und dachte nach. Laut Mamoru hatten sich scheinbar alle bei ihr beworben. Doch wunderte es sie, dass Haruka ihr davon nichts gesagt hatte. Entweder wusste diese es selbst nicht oder wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn die Bewerbungen eintrafen.  
Nun konnte sie sich jedoch seelisch bereits darauf einstellen. Irgendwie war es witzig, schließlich wollten die Krieger normal nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Doch ahnte sie bereits, dass diese Bewerbungen nur kamen, da weder ihr Name noch der Name des Heims bekannt war. In jedem Falle war sie gespannt auf die Reaktionen der Senshis, wenn sie in ihr die Person sahen, welche sie im Heim war.  
Auch über Mamoru dachte die frühere Mondprinzessin nach. Er schien entgegen ihrer Annahme nichts gegen sie zu haben. Doch war sie sich noch nicht sicher, ob es nur eine vorübergehende Dankbarkeit war oder ob er es ernst meinte.

„Hey Usagi!" ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme. Als sich die Blonde umdrehte sah sie auch schon, wie Hotaru zu ihr gelaufen kam.  
„Hotaru, schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßte sie diese.  
„Und wie liefen deine Besprechungen?" fragte die Jüngere direkt, nachdem sie ihre Freundin richtig begrüßt hatte.  
Was darauf folgte war jedoch auch etwas seltsam. Usagi erzählte ihr was passiert war, doch hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass Hotaru nichts von den Bewerbungen wusste. So scheinbar auch nicht Haruka.  
„Aber Usagi, sollten wir sie den nicht lieber davon abhalten? Ich Meine, wenn sie merken, dass es deine Arbeit ist…"  
Doch widersprach die Blonde in diesem Punkt rigoros. Usagi hatte nicht vor sich nur von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Zudem wollte sie erst die Bewerbungen sehen. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste, dass jede von ihren früheren Freunden gut arbeiten konnte. Wenn sie die Qualifikationen hatten war nicht nur sie es die zu entscheiden hätte, wer angenommen wurde.  
„Außerdem Hotaru, wenn ihr es ihnen ausredet ahnen sie vielleicht etwas. Nein, so ist es besser. Auch wenn nicht leichter. Ich bin irgendwie gespannt auf ihre Reaktionen, wenn sie mich sehen oder besser als Chefin und somit Leiterin erkennen."  
„Die Gesichter möchte ich zu gern sehen."  
„Ich glaube, dies bleibt mir vorbehalten."  
„Schade eigentlich. Sollte es Probleme geben helfen wir dir aber."  
„Danke, doch sollte es diese geben, was ich für sie nicht hoffe haben sie es nicht nur mit mir zu tun. Auch Felicitas, Jeanne und Maya mögen es nicht, ihre Arbeit gefährdet zu sehen."  
„Das glaube ich gern."

Einige Zeit liefen die zwei Frauen noch ruhig nebeneinander durch den Park. Bis ein Schrei sie aufschrecken ließ. Schnell liefen sie in die Richtung und sahen dort auch schon ein neues Monster.  
Es hatte die Gestallt eines Baumes, welcher mit Lianen behangen war. In welchem mehrere Kinder gefangen waren, zwei waren bereits bewusstlos und hangen eher in diesen Fesseln. Doch drei weitere versuchten sich zu befreien, wurden aber scheinbar von irgendwelchen Schocks davon abgehalten. Jedenfalls sah es so aus. Zu den Füßen des Dämons lagen zwei Frauen, scheinbar waren es Erzieherinnen. Unter einer von ihnen lag ein kleines Mädchen. Anscheinend wollte die Frau es schützen.  
„Oh Gott! Usagi, bleib hier, ich versuche es abzulenken und die Anderen zu rufen. Verstecke dich!" wies die Jüngere sie an. Etwas anderes würde Usagi leider auch nicht möglich sein, ohne im Wege zu stehen. Obwohl sie helfen wollte, allein der Kinder wegen, konnte sie doch nur tatenlos zusehen. So nickte sie und versteckte sich im Gebüsch, vielleicht konnte sie die Kinder irgendwie von dort wegbringen, damit sie geschützter wären. Doch genau wusste sie es nicht.

Kurz darauf begann auch schon der Kampf. Allein versuchte Saturn die Kinder erst einmal zu befreien und die Erzieher zu schützen. Immer wieder schnitt sie mit ihrer Sichel des Todes die Lianen durch, welche aber schnell zusammenwuchsen. Dies war aber nicht das einzige Problem, den das Monster schlug mit weiteren Lianen um sich, woraufhin die Kriegerin erkennen konnte, was die Kinder verletzte. Nicht nur die Fesseln, welche sich immer fester zogen, sondern auch spitze Stacheln befanden sich an diesen. Diese Dornen stachen jedoch nicht nur zu, sondern entzogen auch die Energie des Getroffenen, ein Punkt den die Kriegerin des Saturns nach einer Weile ebenfalls zu spüren bekam. Es war wie ein Stromschlag der durch ihren Körper jagte.  
Etwas später, so etwa 20 Minuten nach dem Ruf von Saturn tauchten auch die restlichen Krieger auf. Manchmal war es schon erstaunlich wie langsam man sein konnte. Auch wenn man eine Kriegerin war.  
Nach und nach griffen sie den Gegner an. Was sich durch die Kinder als recht schwer herausstellte. Verbissen überlegte die blonde Frau, welche immer noch im Busch versteckt war, die Kinder aus der Gefahrenzone zu bekommen. So konnten die Anderen jedenfalls nicht richtig kämpfen.  
„Oh Gaia, hilf ihnen doch", flüsterte sie leise als sie bemerkte, wie die Senshis langsam schwächer wurden. Anders als das Monster, welches seine Kraft aus der entzogenen Energie nahm. Wodurch es eher noch stärker wurde.  
Mamoru oder besser Tuxedo Mask versuchte wie auch Saturn und Uranus die Lianen zu zertrennen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie durch die wachsende Stärke des Gegners immer öfter dessen Dornen und Energieschocks zu spüren bekamen. Und dem Rest erging es nicht besser. Sie mussten eindeutig zu sehr auf die Kinder achten, welche immer noch gefangen waren. Die Anderen, welche zuvor bereits am Boden lagen hatten sie aus der Kampfzone weitestgehend weggebracht. Was bedeutet, dass diese nun hinter einem Gebüsch verborgen waren. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Usagi sich zu diesen begeben um zu prüfen, ob es ihnen gut ging. Was indirekt der Fall war. Jedenfalls lebten sie noch, auch wenn ihr Puls durch den Energieverlust schwach war.

Doch dann geschah etwas mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Jeanne wollte sich noch etwas sportlich betätigen und hatte auch Maya und Felicitas zum Joggen überredet, nachdem sie Stundenlang in der Sprachschule nur saßen. Dafür wählten sie den Park. Schließlich konnten sie in der Not den Weg einfach zurückgehen und hatten so auch ein wenig Natur um sich.  
Nun kam es so, dass auch sie auf den Kampfschauplatz trafen. Zu spät bemerkte Usagi ihre Freunde, welche im ersten Moment nur gebannt zusahen.  
Bis… ja bis sie bemerkten, dass dort auch Kinder in Gefahr waren. Es war als würde eine Sicherung bei diesen Rauspringen, jedenfalls bei Jeanne. Schnell hatte diese sich einen größeren Ast gegriffen und rannte auf das Monster zu. Welches jedoch nicht lange fackelte und schon mit einer Liane zum Gegenangriff startete.  
Die Senshis hatten das Auftauchen der drei Frauen erst zu spät bemerkt und konnten gar nicht mehr so schnell reagieren. Sie waren sogar einerseits verwundert, da sie die Fremden nicht kannten. Bis auf Haruka und Hotaru, die geschockt zusahen, wie die Frau, ein einfacher Mensch zudem, gegen den Dämon kämpfen wollte.  
Usagi hatte jedoch schnell bemerkt, wie jene Angreifen wollte und lief nun seitlich aus dem Busch um ihre Freundin vor dem Gegenangriff zu schützen.  
„Jeanne, NON!" rief sie und stieß sie gerade noch beiseite. Woraufhin sie jedoch selbe die Liane abbekam und die Schmerzen spüren durfte. Gellend schrie sie auf, vor Schmerz und landete halb auf ihrer Freundin. Die nun geschockt sah, wie Usagi über sie fiel.  
„Usa…" stieß sie erschrocken hervor und berührte ihre japanische Freundin unsicher, ob es jener gut ging. Erst jetzt registrierte diese die Gefahr, in welcher sie sich selbst gebracht hatte.  
Usagi war jedoch, von ihrer Zeit als Sailor Moon – vor fünf Jahren, schlimmeres gewöhnt und versuchte daraufhin leicht vor Schmerz stöhnend aufzustehen.  
„Dummkopf…" schimpfe diese leise auf Französisch, als sie sich aufrichtete.  
Daraufhin erklang auch schon ein: „Vorsicht!" von Uranus, woraufhin die Blonde sich umdrehte und bereits die Liane auf sie zufliegen sah.  
"NEIN!" rief sie aus und daraufhin erstrahlte um sie auch schon ein helles Licht. Welches den Senshis bei Usagi nicht unbekannt sein dürfte. Der silberne Lichtschein schützte die Frauen vor dem Angriff. Doch war es noch nicht vorbei. Uranus und Saturn waren währenddessen zu ihnen gelaufen.  
„Ihr müsst von hier weg." Sagten sie eindringlich, als sie ihnen beim Aufstehen halfen.  
Unsicher und verwirrt nickte Jeanne daraufhin. Sie war von dem Lichtschein verwirrt, der ihre Freundin umgeben hatte. Oder nein, noch immer umgab. Wenn auch nun etwas sanfter und nicht mehr so kräftig wie kurz zuvor.  
Usagi selbt schwieg und sah auf ihre Hände, bei denen sie selbst den silbrigen Schein sehen konnte.  
„Erinnere dich… erinnere dich an deine wahre Kraft." Hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf oder besser in ihrem Herzen sprechen. „Dein Herz kennt die Macht, die in dir und deiner Seele wohnt. Lasse sie erwachen. Ängstige dich nicht, verhindere es nicht."  
Still stand die junge Frau auf dem Kampffeld. Sie wirkte weggetreten. Was nicht einmal ganz verkehrt war. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen urplötzlich an ihren Wangen herab. Als sie daran dachte, dass sie doch nur ein normales Leben wollte, in Frieden. Wofür brauchte sie den auch irgendwelche Macht, sie interessiere sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen. Nie wieder, fünf Jahre hatte sie geglaubt und gehofft, sie wäre davon befreit und nun war sie das zweite Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in Japan in einen Kampf verwickelt.  
„Maya! Felicitas!" hörte sie aus der ferne Jeanne aufschreien, welche immer noch neben ihr stand, als jene von dem Gegner angegriffen wurden.  
Blitzschnell sah sie zu diesen, während eine Träne, die grade von ihrer Wange abperlte und zu Boden fallen wollte, zu strahlen begann.  
„Nein!" rief sie und ein Augenblinzeln später stand sie vor diesen.

Ihre Augen hatten einen silbrigen Schein und sahen stechend zu dem Dämon.  
„Nie wieder!" rief sie aus und hob ihre Hand. Es sah aus als o sie die Liane mit der Hand abfangen wollte. Die geschockten Ausrufe ihrer drei Freundinnen und die von Uranus und Saturn gleichermaßen hörte sie gar nicht. Stattdessen war sie auf den Gegner fixiert. Ein Zepter erschien vor ihr. Sie ergriff es und ein Leuten fegte über das Kampffeld und ergriff den gesamten Park.  
Kurze Zeit später war es auch schon vorbei. Das Monster war verschwunden. Die Kinder lagen an der Stelle, wo es gestanden hatte und Usagi… Sie lag ebenfalls auf dem Boden und war bewusstlos. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Tränen zierten ihre Wange.

_Ende / Kapitel 14 – Angriff im Park – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Bei so vielen Kommentaren muss man einfach auch mal brav sein und schnell weiter schreiben. Genau genommen ist dieses Kapitel erst seit hm maximal einer halben Stunde fertig. (Ich hab nicht auf die Uhr geguckt wie lang ich zu Tippen gebraucht habe. Denke jedoch mal, dass ich nicht so lange zum Tippen gebraucht habe wie zum Schreiben. Ab den Punkt mit Mamoru / Tuxedo Maks habe ich heute weiter geschrieben.  
Sorry, dass es so seine Zeit brauchte, aber ich hatte 5 Ideen zum weiter schreiben. Bis ich mich für den Punkt „Auftauchen von Usagis Freundinnen" entschieden habe.  
Nya ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. *~* Ich bin jedenfalls ganz zu frieden damit.  
Wie es nun weiter geht, weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Schließlich habe ich nun zwei Punkte die ich ansprechen könnte… mal sehen. Aber nicht für heute oder sagen wir mal so… nicht bis mindestens 8 Uhr. ^-^° *gähn*_

_By Chiru_


	16. Eine mysteriöse Frau

**Kapitel 15 – Eine mysteriöse Frau**

Nur langsam kam die blonde Frau zu sich. Als ob sie sich weigern würde zu erwachen. Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. So öffnete sie nach einer Zeit ihre Augen, um sich daraufhin verwundert umzusehen.

Um sie herum befand sich eine Wiese, die mit seltenen Blumen geschmückt war. Im zarten Rosa, hellem Violett und Weiß wuchsen diese Pflanzen, welche ihr einerseits unbekannt waren und die sie an die Gärten im Silberjahrtausend erinnerten. Ebenso wie diese liefen die einzelnen Blütenblätter spitz zu und strahlten etwas Anheimelndes aus. Langsam stand sie auf um die Gegend genauer begutachten zu können. Dabei glitt ihr Blick in den Himmel, von welchem ihr zwei Monde entgegen sahen, der eine war in einem schönen hellblau gehalten und der andere schimmerte einerseits leicht gelblich bis silbern.

„Gefällt dir der Anblick?" ertönte hinter ihr eine sanfte Stimme. Woraufhin sie sich erschrocken umdrehte. Doch erntete sie nur ein Lächeln der seltsamen Frau.

Usagi stockte der Atem, als sie jene erblickte. Nicht nur die Überraschung über das Auftauchen der Frau nahm ihr die Sprache, sondern auch deren Aussehen. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar, wobei die vorderen Strähnen geflochten und nach hinten gebunden waren. Gleichzeitig trug sie auch noch ein kleines Blumenbukett im Haar, aus eben diesen Blumen, die sie zuvor angesehen hatte. Die Augen der Frau hatten eine eigenartige Färbung und erschienen im einen Moment violett und daraufhin wieder silbrig. Alles passte irgendwie zusammen, so auch das weiße Kleid, welches bis zum Boden reichte. An der Taille war eine violette Borte, die im ersten Moment wie eine Art Gürtel wirkte. Doch befand sich dieser Rand auch am Saum des Rockes und den Ärmeln. Auch am Ausschnitt befand sich eine etwas dünnere Verzierung durch den violetten Streifen.

„Wer… wer sind sie?" fragte Usagi verwirrt. Ihr schossen im Moment so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, dass sie gar nicht genau bestimmen konnte, welche sie zu erst stellen sollte.

„Wo bin ich?" folgte auch kurz darauf schon die nächste Frage, bevor die Erste beantwortet wurde.

Dennoch änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der seltsamen Frau nicht. Ruhig ließ sie die Fragen stellen, welche ihren Weg durch den Mund der blonden Frau suchten.

„Hab keine Angst, hier wird dir nichts geschehen, kleine Prinzessin." Antwortete sie sanft. Trotz dessen bewirkten diese Worte bei Usagi eine andere Folge als angenommen. Den deren Blick wurde etwas unsicherer und reichte von traurig bis beinahe zur Verzweiflung, schließlich wollte sie niemals mehr kämpfen. Sie wünsche sich nichts sehnlicher als ein ruhiges Leben, ein ganz gewöhnliches mit ihren Freunden. Dafür benötigte sie keine Zauberkräfte oder sonst welche Macht. Warum auch…

„Ich… ich bin keine Prinzessin." Sagte sie leise, fast den Tränen nahe.

„Kleines… natürlich bist du eine Prinzessin, es liegt in deinem Blut ebenso wie deine Macht."

„NEIN!" schrie sie auf und sah die Fremde an. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin und will auch keine sein! Ich bin ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch und mein Name ist Usagi Tsukino!" Unwillig schüttelte sie gleichzeitig noch ihren Kopf, als ob dieser Gedanke somit verschwinden würde. Sie wollte nicht mehr, nie mehr.

Nun lag es an der mysteriösen Frau leicht aufzuseufzen. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dagegen tun, es lag der jungen Frau nun einmal im Blute.

„Prinzessin… Usagi… ich werde dich sicherlich nicht zwingen etwas zu sein, was du nicht willst."

„Und warum wollt ihr dann, dass ich eine Prinzessin bin? Ich bin keine… ich will doch nur ein normales friedliches Leben."

„Was dir auch keiner nehmen wird." Antwortete jene sanft woraufhin Usagi sie immer noch verzweifelt ansah.

„Wer sind sie und wo bin ich hier? Ich möchte zurück…"

„Mein Name ist Aurora, ich bin die Priesterin eu… dieses Reiches. Wir befinden uns hier in einer Art Paralleldimension, ähnlich Elysion. Dennoch befindet sich jene näher an der Welt der Menschen. Die zwei Monde die du siehst, sind die Erde und der Mond. Doch von jenen aus kann man uns hier nicht sehen. Dafür ist dieses Reich bereits zu weit aus dem Gedanken der Menschen entschwunden."

„Ich dachte Elysion ist eine Traumwelt." Reagierte Usagi etwas ruhiger. Sie hatte verdrängt, dass die vermeintliche Priesterin sich fast versprochen hatte. Im Moment wollte sie nicht zuviel wissen. Dies brachte ihr oft genug nur Dinge ein, die sie nicht wollte.

Aurora schmunzelte etwas, bevor sie bestätigend nickte.

„Ja, so kann man es auch sehen. Elysion ist ein Teil der Erde, den dies entspricht dem wahren Reich dieses Planeten. Die Erde selbst lebt für sich, doch das Goldreich der damaligen Zeit befand sich in Elysion und war nur von wenigen zu betreten. Genau genommen, denen die Träume hatten und sich diese erhielten. Doch da die Menschen im Laufe der Zeit Träume als kindisch bezeichneten, verschwand auch jene direkte Verbindung mit der realen Welt, wenn man es so will."

Usagi wusste nicht genau was sie davon halten sollte. Sie wusste zwar nun, halbwegs wo sie war. Dennoch hatte sie keine Ahnung warum sie hier war, und irgendwie hatte sie Angst davor diesen Grund heraus zu finden.

„Wie komme ich zurück?"

„Wenn die Zeit reif ist… dein Körper befindet sich noch auf der Erde. Du hattest zuviel Energie verbraucht – gegen den Dämon – wodurch dein Geist hierher geschickt wurde. Damit du dich regenerieren kannst."

„Ich fühl mich doch gut… ich meine mir geht es gut." Versuchte die Blondine die Priesterin davon zu überzeugen, sie gehen zu lassen. Diese schüttelte jedoch nur sanft den Kopf.

„Leider nein, dies kommt von den Blumen. Sie spenden dir ihre Energie, ebenso wie du ihnen deine Energie gibst, es ist eine Symbiose. Auch wenn es sich seltsam anhört, da du den Pflanzen selbst einen Teil deiner Energie gibst hilft es dir oder besser deinem Körper sich zu regenerieren. Sonst würdest du ohne Probleme zusammenbrechen."

„A… aber was…"

„Versuche dich zu finden, Prinzessin. Leugne nicht deine Identität."

Erneut wurde Usagis Blick trüber. Immer noch weigerte sie sich, wahr zu nehmen eine Prinzessin zu sein. Jemand zu sein, den sie nicht sein wollte.

„Ich bin keine Prinzessin." Sagte sie, als sie die Augen schloss. „Ich bin weder dafür geeignet noch möchte ich eine Prinzessin sein."

„Warum behauptest du, dafür nicht geeignet zu sein? Prinzessin …. Usagi, ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel über euer … über dein Leben, dafür fehlte mir die Macht. Doch sehe ich vor mir eine starke Frau, die alles tun würde um die Menschen zu beschützen, die ihr etwas Wert sind."

„Natürlich will ich meine Freunde beschützen! Aber… aber ich will doch nicht mehr kämpfen! Jedes Mal müssen die darunter Leiden, die ich Beschützen will. Warum?!" schrie sie die letzten Worte mit Tränen in den Augen heraus. Sicher, sie wollte jeden beschützen. Niemand sollte unnötig leiden müssen. Wieso mussten dafür aber all die Leiden, die sie nur schützen wollte. Warum konnte es nicht einfach Frieden geben?

Aurora beobachtete das verzweifelte Mienenspiel der jungen Frau. Es tat ihr Leid, dass es jener so schwer viel ihre wahre Identität anzuerkennen. Leider wusste sie nicht, wie sie jener helfen konnte. Auch wenn sie es wohl gerne wollte. Nur eines sah sie in jener... die Angst verletzt zu werden. Anscheinend würde es noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis jene bereit war ihr Erbe anzutreten.

„Kommt, ich zeige euch ein Zimmer, in dem ihr fürs erste Leben könnt." Sagte sie sanft. Vielleicht war es zu Anfang besser, sie noch nicht als die zu behandeln, die sie war. Irgendwann würde es jene selbst bemerken. Die Wahrheit zwischen all den Lügen erkennen, welche sie von ihrem wahren Erbe abhielten, aber anscheinend musste dafür noch einige Zeit vergehen..  
Schließlich besaß sie eine Macht, die stärker war als alles andere. Doch dafür müsste sie ihr Erbe erst anerkennen. Gaia hatte ihr durch ihren Priester Helios bereits mitgeteilt, dass es in der Welt ihrer Prinzessin einige Probleme gab mit Kriegern, die diese beschützt hatte und jene selbst beschützen sollten.

_Ende / Kap 15 – Eine mysteriöse Frau – Fortsetzung folgt_

_So endlich ist auch ein weiteres Kapi fertig. ^-^_

_Danke an Starlight1982 () für die Überprüfung. Sonst hätte es wohl noch Wochen gebraucht, bis ich mich zum Hochladen entschieden hätte. Ich kenn mich jedenfalls._

_Wahrscheinlich wird es wieder einige Personen geben, die das Kapitel zu kurz finden werden, doch bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit. Wann das Nächste kommt… keine Ahnung._

_Eure Chiru ^^ _


	17. Sorge um Usagi

**Kapitel 16 – Sorge um Usagi**

„Wie geht es ihr?" ertönte von der Tür aus eine unsichere Stimme. Die Braunhaarige sah unsicher in den Raum kam langsam näher um sich neben das Bett zu setzen. In welchem seit fast zwei Wochen ihre beste Freundin lag.

„Die Ärzte wissen es nicht… normal müsste sie putz munter sein. Die ganzen Verletzungen sind verheilt und auch sonst scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Doch.. sie wacht einfach nicht auf, es ist wie eine Art Koma… nur… selbst darauf gibt es keine genauen Anzeichen. Sie schläft nur, aber nicht so tief wie es bei einem Koma normal der Fall ist." Antwortete Felicitas niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte zwar eine medizinische Ausbildung, war selbst Ärztin, dennoch wusste auch sie nicht mehr weiter. Immer wieder strich sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr blondes Haar, welches mit einer Spange zusammengehalten wurde. Wodurch ihre Frisur mittlerweile so gut wie aufgelöst war.

Noch immer konnten die Drei nicht ganz verstehen, was bei dem Kampf eigentlich passiert war. Natürlich hatten sie es gesehen, doch es zu begreifen gelang ihnen nicht. Woher sollten sie auch etwas über Dämonen oder gar Sailor Senshi wissen?

Usagi vermied es über ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen und selbst wenn, würde sie diesen besonderen Punkt ausklammern. Sie war vielleicht keine Kriegerin mehr, dennoch sah sie keinen Grund darin, es aller Welt zu erzählen. Nein, dafür war sie bereits damals zu erwachsen.

Während des Kampfes konnten die Freundinnen nicht viel tun, waren selbst zu geschockt von dem was mit ihrer japanischen Freundin geschah. Erst als jene am Ende bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, konnten sie zu ihr laufen. So fixiert wie sie daraufhin auf diese waren, bemerken sie nicht wie die Senshis in der Zwischenzeit verschwanden. Erst als Haruka und Hotaru zu ihnen kamen fiel es ihnen auf. Doch blieb für diese Erkenntnis nicht viel Zeit, denn einstimmig war beschlossen die blonde Freundin ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, damit sie behandelt wurde.

Die neuen und alten Freunde waren jedoch nicht die Einzigen, welche sich sorgten. Auch eine weitere Person, an die wohl niemand dachte, machte sich ihre Gedanken um die junge Frau. Der Schwarzhaarige, hatte als Stationsarzt diese unter seinen Patienten und versuchte soweit es ihm möglich war, die Freundinnen deren Situation in medizinischer Hinsicht zu erklären. Was jedoch nicht so einfach war. Natürlich war er selbst bei dem Kampf anwesend und wusste daher mehr oder weniger, was geschehen war. Dennoch konnte auch jener sich keinen Reim auf diese Energie machen, welche Usagi ausstrahlte.

Ebenso wie die restlichen Kriegerinnen, Setsuna und Michiru beharrten weiterhin auf dem Standpunkt, Usagi mit Gefahr gleichzusetzen und zeigten deren Aktion beim Kampf als Beweis auf. Woraufhin sich die Inneren mit anschlossen, jedenfalls bis auf Makoto. Die sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machte und eher schwieg. Anders als Haruka und Hotaru, welche lautstark deutlich machten, was sie von dieser Ansicht hielten.

Nicht nur in Japan hatte machte man sich um Usagi Sorgen, sondern auch in Frankreich. Kurz nachdem sicher war, dass jene wohl für eine gewisse Zeit im Krankenhaus verblieb wurde auch die momentane Vertretung informiert, um das weitere Vorgehen zu koordinieren. Die Freundinnen konnten noch nicht genug Japanisch um genauso wie Usagi bei sämtlichen Meetings anwesend zu sein, geschweige denn das sich dies mit dem Kurs irgendwie verbinden ließe. Sie konnten jeweils nur an einem Ort zur selben Zeit sein.

So wurde für alle Ansprechpartner ein Schreiben verfasst, welches mit Hilfe von Haruka und Hotaru auf Japanisch übersetzt wurden. Woraufhin die Termine für den Moment vertagt wurden. Die noch stattfindenden Bauarbeiten am Heimkomplex selbst, wurden jedoch weitergeführt. Damit dies in der nächsten Zeit fertig wurde und am Ende nur noch entsprechend eingerichtet werden musste.

Amanda hatte einen Tag nach dem Angriff den Anruf entgegen genommen und es in einer Versammlung weitergeleitet. Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass es für die Dunkelhaarige daraufhin erledigt war. Nein, stattdessen sorgte sie dafür ihre Termine soweit möglich vorzuverlegen oder etwas zu verschieben, damit sie selbst nach Japan konnte. Am Ende gelang ihr dies sogar relativ kurzfristig innerhalb von zwei Wochen, einen entsprechenden Flug zu bekommen.

Wobei sie sich nicht allein auf den Weg in das Land der aufgehenden Sonne begab. Kerry, welcher als Tierarzt ebenfalls im „Crystal Harmony" – Komplex arbeitete und zudem noch Japanologie studiert hatte, entschloss sich nach diesem Vorfall, die Sekretärin und Buchhalterin zu begleiten.

Jene war darüber sogar erleichtert, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr verstand jener Japanisch in Wort und Schrift, was deren Aufenthalt wohl um einiges erleichtern würde. Nicht zuletzt, da sie so vielleicht ein paar Termine doch noch verwirklichen konnten, auch ohne Usagi.

Indes versuchten Haruka und Hotaru den drei Freundinnen zu helfen, mit der Situation umzugehen. Am Abend gingen sie mit zu diesen und brauten sie, soweit es möglich war wieder auf. Usagis Bewusstlosigkeit und die Unfähigkeit etwas dagegen zu tun raubte ihnen fast den Verstand. Dabei brauchten sie gleichzeitig jede freie Minute um schnellstmöglich Japanisch zu lernen. Auch wenn sie einen Dolmetscher zu den Gesprächen laden würden, wollten sie selbst ebenfalls etwas verstehen. Allen war bewusst, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden innerhalb des Kurses einen Wissensstand der Sprache zu erlangen um sich fließend mit Japanern zu unterhalten.

Als die zwei äußeren Kriegerinnen nach Hause kamen, sahen sie, wie drei fremde Personen vor dem Haus standen, in welchem nun Usagi und ihre Freundinnen wohnten.

Eben diese hatten bereits bemerkt, dass ihre Freunde und gleichzeitig auch Kollegen nicht da waren. Wodurch sie nun überlegten, was sie nun tun sollten. Leider hatten sie vergessen, diesen ihre Reise geschweige denn die voraussichtliche Ankunft mitzuteilen.

Amanda schimpfte mit sich selbst, über diese Vergesslichkeit. Obwohl sie sonst an alles dachte, oder besser an vieles konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben es vergessen zuhaben. Ihre männliche Begleitung schmunzelte darüber nur und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Schließlich hätte Kerry ebenfalls daran denken können.

„Wahrscheinlich, werden sie im Krankenhaus sein, sollte es Usagi noch nicht besser gehen oder im Sprachkurs." Meinte er daraufhin überlegend.

„Vielleicht und was sollten wir nun tun?"

„Erstmal sollten wir sehen, ob wir ein Café oder Restaurant finden um was zu Essen. Es dürfte unwahrscheinlich sein das Krankenhaus zu finden. Schließlich kennen wir von dem nicht mal den Namen."

„Ich habe gar keinen Hunger." Schimpfte daraufhin ein kleines Mädchen, welches sie urplötzlich begleitete.

Es handelte sich dabei um Celine, welche von vornherein mit nach Japan wollte, um bei Usagi zu bleiben. Als sie mehr durch Zufall bemerkt hatte, dass Amanda und Kerry nach Japan reisen wollte, hatte diese so lange gebettelt, bis jene im letzten Moment doch noch zugestimmt hatten. Nicht zuletzt, da sie wussten wie Usagi doch irgendwo für Celine empfand.

Diese Beiden hatten eine ganz besondere Bindung zu einander konnte die Eine, doch die Andere, jeweils am Besten aufheitern. Vielleicht würde allein Celines Anwesenheit Usagi schon helfen.

„Sicher…" seufzte Kerry gespielt auf und piekste der Kleinen leicht in den Bauch, „und was knurrt da die ganze Zeit?" fragte dieser schmunzelnd. Natürlich wusste dieser, dass diese am Liebsten sofort zu Usagi wollte, doch dies würde wahrscheinlich erst am nächsten Tag möglich sein.

„Entschuldigung, dürften wir erfahren, was sie hier wollten?" ertönte kurz darauf die Stimme der blonden Windkriegerin, welche gemeinsam mit Hotaru zu den Neuankömmlingen kam.

Kerry sah auf, als er die Frage hörte und grüßte vorerst zurück. Bevor er auf Japanisch erklärte, wer sie waren und was sie wollten.

Bereits an der Stimme des Mannes, die sie davor noch nicht so genau gehört hatten, erahnten sie diese schon einmal gehört zu haben. Genau genommen bei dem ersten Telefonat mit Usagi, bevor jene nach Japan kam. Die zu dieser Stimme zugehörige Person nun ebenfalls in Japan kennen zu lernen, hätten sie jedoch nicht erwartet. Ebenso wenig wie ein fehlerfreies und fließendes Japanisch. Dabei deutete sein Name selbst nicht auf eine japanische Abstammung hin.

Nachdem jedoch geklärt war, wer die Fremden waren und, dass bis auf den jungen Mann die dunkelhaarige Frau sowie das Kind kein Japanisch sprachen wechselten sie auf Englisch. Wodurch selbst Celine verstand was gesprochen wurde. Lernten sie im Heim doch bereits durch Muttersprachler diese Sprache teilweise sogar vor der Schule im Kleinkindalter. Jedenfalls galt dies für diese, die von klein auf im Heim lebten.

Hotaru erklärte ihnen, dass Maya, Felicitas und Jeanne erst in etwa einer Stunde da sein würden, da die Besuchzeit selbst noch eine halbe Stunde ging und diese noch einmal die gleiche Zeit für den Heimweg benötigten. So wurde das Gepäck fürs Erste in die Wohnung der Zwei untergebracht, da jene ihre Schlüssel den Freundinnen gegeben hatten und nun nicht einmal einen Ersatz hatten.

Um der Jüngsten nach der ganzen Zeit im Flugzeug etwas Bewegung zu ermöglichen beschlossen sie durch den Park zu laufen um von dort aus in ein Café zu gehen. Wo jene etwas Essen konnte. Nebenbei war es diesen dadurch auch möglich etwas von der näheren Umgebung zu sehen.

_Ende / Kap 16 – Sorge um Usagi – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Sry..._

_Ich weiß ich bin ein faules Stück von Mensch und habe ewig nimmer geschrieben. Irgendwie hatte ich nen Hänger… genau weiß ich nicht einmal woran es liegt. Scheinbar kann ich echt nur unter Zeitdruck schreiben… *drop* Vielleicht wird es dadurch nun wenn des Studium beginnt schneller werden. Genau weiß ich es nicht, doch obwohl ich ja bisher nur im Aushilfsjob gearbeitet habe, war ich ja langsamer als da wo ich weniger Zeit hatte._

_Hm zum Kapi noch mal selbst… ich hatte ewig für den Anfang gebraucht und so wirklich passt mir das Ende nicht, aber wenn ich es nu nicht sein lasse, würde dieses Kapitel wohl noch weitere 2 Monate brauchen und ich wollt es euch nicht antun. Wie es weitergeht werde ich nun auch gleich weiter überlegen. Damit das folgende Kapi schneller kommt und nicht erst Monate braucht. Jedenfalls habe ich nun wieder irgendwie nen halbwegs roten Faden gefunden. ^^°_

_Ansonsten belass ich es fürs erste einmal und bitte wie gehabt darum, dass man mir bei zu langer Wartezeit in den Hintern tritt, bevor ich es vergesse weiter zu schreiben. _


	18. Bitte wache auf!

**Kapitel 17 – Bitte wache auf!**

Aus der Ferne beobachtete die braunhaarige Priesterin ihren Schützling. Sie spürte wie mit jedem Tag der verging, die Energie dieser weiter zunahm ohne, dass jene es selbst bemerkte. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Seit dem die junge Frau in diesem Reich war hatte sie unbewusst angefangen ihr wahres Wesen zu finden. Dennoch weigerte sie sich ihre Identität als Prinzessin zu akzeptieren.

Aurora meinte ihre Worte vom Anfang ernst. Niemals würde sie ihre Herrin in eine Rolle drängen, wodurch sie schwieg. Nein, sie wollte nur, dass diese glücklich war. Dennoch spürte sie gleichzeitig, dass wohl noch einiges geschehen musste bis es soweit war. Diese Welt war zu weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt, viel weiter als Elysion, fast vergessen. Nur einige wenige kannten noch die alten Legenden die sich um das Mondreich rankten. Welches nicht zuletzt ebenfalls viele Sagen und Mythen beherbergte.

Mit jedem Tag öffnete sich Usagis Geist ihrer Umgebung mehr. Ohne es zu wissen begann sie, ihre eigene Energie und die dieses Reiches, zu verstehen. Unterbewusst erwachte das alte Wissen erneut als wäre es schon immer in ihr gewesen. Vielleicht war es dies auch einmal, vor langer… sehr langer Zeit.

So oder so ähnlich begannen auch viele Märchen. Eines davon lass Kerry in diesem Moment, der Jüngsten der Reisegruppe vor. Es brauchte jedoch keine 5 Minuten bis jene trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten einschlief. Leise ging er aus dem Raum zur Gruppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Die Reise war anstrengend, besonders für ein kleines Kind, auch wenn es in Frankreich noch nicht so spät wäre wie momentan in Japan.

Seitdem Maya, Felicitas und Jeanne aus dem Krankenhaus zurück waren und die erste Überraschung über den Gruppenzuwachs überwunden, unterhielten sich diese über alles Mögliche. Anfangs galt es natürlich alles über Usagis Zustand zu erfahren, doch gab es bisher keine neuen Erkenntnisse, wodurch die Freude etwas gemindert wurde.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hotaru zurück gezogen um Tee zu kochen, kannte diese sich in der Küche doch genauso aus, wie die Gäste und derzeitigen Bewohner des Hauses.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als, dass Usagi wieder erwachen würde. Die Ungewissheit raubte selbst ihr den Schlaf und von Haruka wusste sie, dass es dieser nicht anders ging. Beide waren sie Senshis, dennoch gelang es ihnen nicht den Grund der Bewusstlosigkeit zu erkennen und den Rest konnten sie gleich vergessen.

Oft genug hatten jene klar gemacht, was sie von Usagi hielten oder besser mittlerweile dachten. Scheinbar hätten diese nichts dagegen, sollte die Ohnmacht noch länger andauern. Irgendwo war es ja schon seltsam. Seit dem Usagi bewusstlos war, gab es keine weiteren Angriffe. Jedenfalls hatten sie keine davon bemerkt.

Seufzend stellte sie die Kanne auf das Tablett, auf welchem sich bereits die Tassen befanden.

„… helfen?", hörte sie noch den letzten Teil der Frage.

Ruhig sah Kerry zu der Japanerin. Ihm war klar, dass jene seine Frage gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatte. So wiederholte er jene erneut und nahm ihr das Tablett kurz darauf auch schon ab.

„Sie wird schon wieder aufwachen." Sagte er ruhig, was ihm einen überraschten Blick einbrachte.

„Woher…?"

„Wer fragt es sich hier nicht? Tut mir leid, man sollte nicht mit einer Frage antworten. Usagi ist stark, sie hat schon soviel erreicht. Das Heim ist ihr Werk, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde."

„So war sie früher auch schon, stark und selbstlos. Es ist schön, dass sie neue Freunde gefunden hat."

Wo es für Erwachsene oft schwer war Freunde zu finden, taten sich dagegen die Kinder ganz leicht. Ihre offene und ehrliche Art zeigte kleine Scheu. Sie waren noch rein von Zweifel über Ehrlichkeit und voller Vertrauen in die Menschen.

Aus genau diesem Grund waren auch genau diese Träume ein Ort, an welchen sich der Wächter der Traumwelt sich am liebsten aufhielt. In Gestalt eines geflügelten Pferdes reiste er durch deren Welt und sah wie so manch wunderschöne Dinge in seiner Welt entstanden.

Doch heute war sein Ziel ein Anderes er wollte in eine Welt die noch weiter von den Träumen der Menschen entfernt war als seine Heimat Elysion selbst.

An genau diesem Ort erschien, anfangs leicht schimmernd, ein kleines Mädchen. Aurora konnte ihren Augen kaum glauben, als sie bemerkte, dass ein Traum jenes in ihre Welt geführt hatte. Doch wie lang war es her, dass dies einem Menschen gelang?

Eben dieses Kind sah sich neugierig um und beobachtete die fremdartigen Blumen, ebenso wie die zwei Monde. Erst ging sie ruhig durch das Blütenmeer zu ihren Füßen, bis sie einen Moment stehen blieb und gespannt etwas zu beobachten schien.

Was es war bemerkte die Priesterin erst einen Moment später. Denn es war eines der kleinen Wesen, die diesen Ort als ihre Heimat erkoren hatten und jedoch gegenüber fremden immer sehr scheu waren. Verwundert beobachtete die Braunhaarige die Szene, dennoch wurde sie von ihrer Beobachtung abgelenkt, als jemand zu ihr kam.

Der weißhaarige Wächter der Traumwelt hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Lange war er hier nicht her gekommen. Elysion lebte für gewöhnlich von dieser Welt getrennt und dennoch sorgten beide Welten gegenseitig für ihr bestehen ohne es zu wissen. Denn jede wusste von der Existenz der Anderen.

„Was ist so interessant?" fragte er die weise Priesterin, ihren Blick folgend. Doch konnte er nur noch sehen, wie ein Kind zwischen zwei Büschen verschwand.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier noch andere Menschen gibt."

„Sie ist mit einem Traum hier her gekommen."

Während dessen beobachtete eine weitere Person das treiben der kleinen … Elfen vielleicht nicht unähnlichen Wesen. Sie waren vielleicht um die zehn Zentimeter groß und ihre Flügel erinnerten an die von Schmetterlingen, dennoch erschienen sie filigraner und zarter als bei diesen. Die Farben waren trotz der entstehenden Dunkelheit der Nacht gut zu sehen. Strahlten die Wesen sie wohl selber aus... ähnlichen denen der Blüten an diesem Ort. Durch einander schwirrten sie über den See vor den Füßen der blonden Frau, welche dem Lächelnd zusah.

„Wunderschön." hörte sie auf einmal eine Kinderstimme hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um. Nun ebenfalls von dem der Stimme zugehörigen Kind bemerkt werdend.

„Oh…"

Usagi wusste, dass ihr die Stimme bekannt vorkam und musste nicht groß überlegen zu welchem Kind sie gehörte.

„Celine? Ich bin es… Usa." fragte sie verwundert, ihr jedoch ebenfalls sagend, wer sie war. Sie wusste, dass die Kleine sollte sie Celine sein Angst hätte nicht zu wissen wer sie genau war.

Doch brachte jene erst gar keine Worte hervor sondern rannte regelrecht in die Arme der Blonden. Unbemerkt bereits von vier weiteren Augen beobachtet, welche der Priesterin Aurora und dem Traumwächter Helios gehörten.

„Kommst du bald zurück?"

„Zurück? Du meinst nach Frankreich?"

„Ja auch, aber ich bin gar nicht mehr in Frankreich?"

„Nicht, ja wo bist du den dann?" folgte die verwunderte Frage Usagis. Wobei ihr ein kleiner Stich ins Herzen traf. Hatte die Kleine etwa ohne sie liebende Adoptiveltern gefunden? Natürlich freute sie sich für jedes Kind, die solche fand. Eltern konnten sie im Heim niemals ganz ersetzen auch wenn sie eine eigene kleine Familie für sich waren.

„Onkel Kerry, Fräulein Amanda und ich sind nah Japan gekommen. Du bist doch krank und… ich wollte doch zu dir."

„Ich… ihr … du bist in Japan?" verwundert sah Usagi die Kleine vor sich an, die kräftig nickte.

„Warum wirst du nicht gesund? Alle sagen du schläfst die ganze Zeit."

„Ich…" doch kam die Blondine gar nicht zu einer Antwort, den kurz darauf bemerkte die kleine Celine, dass es ja eigentlich spät war und wollte schimpfen. Da sie so ja nicht wach sein konnte, wenn sie immer schlief.

Was bei den zwei Beobachtern ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Die Kleine war einfach nur goldig, auch wenn sie gar nicht zu merken schien wie seltsam die gesamte Situation eigentlich war.

„Du musst gesund werden."

„Das werde ich auch."

„Versprochen?"

„Ja…"

„Oh… guck mal, da ist ein Flügelpferd!" merkte das Mädchen daraufhin auf. Als sie den in Pegasus verwandelten Helios sah. Unbemerkt von Beiden hatten Aurora und Helios entschlossen, dass es wohl Zeit war das Kind in die eigentliche Traumwelt zu bringen.

Verwundert über den Anblick Helios stand auch Usagi auf.

„Pegasus." sagte sie, worauf sie ein nicken des Traumpferdes bemerkte.

„Du kennst das Pferd?"

„J…ja es ist ein Pegasus und ganz lieb."

„Darf ich einmal drauf sitzen?"

„Ich glaube schon." meinte Usagi daraufhin schmunzelnd.

Kurz darauf war es auch schon so weit und das Mädchen saß fröhlich auf den Rücken Pegasus' der mit ihr eine kleine Runde flog. Doch wie so viele schöne Träume ging auch dieser weiter und nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete sich die träumende Celine von Usagi. Nicht jedoch ohne ihr Versprechen abzunehmen gesund zu werden.

Erst nachdem diese mit dem Traumwächter verschwunden war, trat auch Aurora aus ihrem Versteck und sah zu ihrer Prinzessin.

„Sie hat recht, es wird Zeit."

„Kann ich wirklich schon zurück?"

„Wenn du dazu bereit bist, sicher."

„Ich… ja ich glaube ich bin dazu bereit."

„Was hast du nur?" fragte sich woanders ein schwarzhaariger Mann, als er seine blonde Patientin beobachtete. Anders als wie die meisten Krieger machte sich der Erdenprinz so seine eigenen Gedanken um den Gesundheitszustand der Blonden.

Seit Wochen lag sie nun schon ohne erkennbare Verletzungen oder der Bewusstlosigkeit entsprechenden Symptomen als Patientin im Krankenhaus. Doch zu einem Ziel kam bisher keiner. Die Energie, die jene am Tag des Kampfes ausgestrahlt hatte war gewaltig gewesen und dennoch machte sich Mamoru weniger Sorgen um eben diese. Im Moment wollte er nur, dass jene gesund wurde.

Als er jedoch das Krankenzimmer verlassen wollte um die Visite zu beenden erschrak er fürs erste, als er den Namen „Celine" im Raum hörte und direkt zu früheren Freundin und derzeitigen Patientin sah.

Welche ihrerseits langsam die Augen öffnete, zum ersten Mal seit dem letzten Angriff.

_Ende / Kap 17 – Bitte wache auf! – Fortsetzung folgt_

_Sumimasen!!!_

_Bitte, vergebt mir faules etwas von einem Menschen._

_Ich hatte zwar eine Idee für dieses Kapitel, doch… fand ich einfach nicht die Worte._

_Tut mir echt leid, ich hoffe es gibt noch Leser die sich über eine Fortsetzung freuen werden bzw. würden. Denn abschließen werde ich diese Fanfiktion genauso wie alle anderen._

_Ideen habe ich genug nur mit der Zeit hapert es Zeitweise._


End file.
